Forbidden Ecstasy
by Miss Mizzy
Summary: These men were my family once Konnan, Ron, and B.G. and I chose to stay in Japan when things were horribly wrong. Now I can't fix anything but decide to join the LAX or the James Gang, but either side will hurt. Please someone help. Better than it sounds.
1. Who Am I?

_**Forbidden Ecstasy **_

_**By: Arieru **_

_**Arieru: **I know I am currently working on a WWE fanfiction but I just want to get this out for people to read and tell me how you think it should go. Lol doesn't it seem that I always come from left field with my story ideas I haven't seen a story involving LAX or 3LK in a long while so (smirks evilly) here's my chance on proving what I've got. _

_**Disclaimer: **All that I own is Mercedes, Roosevelt, the animals, and anything else that I've forgotten to claim including the plot. I do not own the wrestlers and their personas nor do I own TNA. I am not making money writing this it is just for fun. (Bows) Thank you. _

_**Summary: **Prior the 3LK disbandment. Everything had fallen apart at Turning Point and Mercedes feared about her future in TNA was her fate to go with Ron, Konnan, or B.G.? Decisions have to be made, fights fought out, feuds settled, and new enemies made for La Nena, and life in TNA continued. Better than it sounds._

_**Note: **At sometimes this story will be in the point of view of a character so the reader can get more in tune with the emotions. I'll warn you so you won't get confused. _

_**Mercedes POV: **_

_'What would you say if Kip joined the team?'_

What was he saying? B.G. and I hadn't talked in a couple of months and then all of a sudden he's walking casually toward me like nothing's happened.

No 'How are you Mercedes' or a joke on my unusual dyed hair color?

I could feel my features forming into a look of utter confusion. My large hazel eyes as big as ever. Then a chuckle came pass my lips and vibrated its sarcastic sound to anyone who could hear it. B.G.'s smiling face died quickly. He took a seat in front of me in one of the many steel chairs scattered around the backstage area. His chest was to the front; he folded his arms across the top of the chair and looked up at me. I had my legs crossed as I sat on a crate. I had been waiting for Konnan and Ron when B.G. came over to me.

His question still irritated me. I couldn't help but feel a raw anguish toward The Outlaw. Ever since he entered TNA he kept on trying to attract B.G.'s attention and form a team with him. B.G. tried avoiding in the beginning even after The Outlaw changed his name to Kip James in brotherhood to B.G. and had himself billed from B.G.'s hometown of Marietta, Georgia. I had thought B.G. broke off his friendship with Kip the second he gave him a chair shot; however, it seemed not to be. Even though he had been helping us out I could tell he wasn't in Konnan's 'Amigo Book' and he wasn't in mine either although Ron was showing a liking to the man. I assume it was because of a former bond between B.G., Kip, and James back in WWF.

Now this?

"Hasn't he proven anything in what he's been doing?" B.G. asked his southern accent making it known.

If I wasn't 100 percent sure that Kip was heterosexual I'd swear that the friendship between Kip and B.G. was sex oriented. I was usually scolded by B.G. after I'd make my imagination known.

"You mean helping out Ron wasn't just a try at annoying us?" I commented cocking my eyebrow. I ran my hand through my short and curly light blue hair. The adventure I had in dyeing my hair was a horrible accident. To make a long story short the packet that the hair dye was in clearly read that it was blonde but due to my stupidity when I mixed the contents it was obviously blue. Next thing I know, when I unwrap the towel from my head my hair has turned a dark cerulean color. I wore a black wig for about a month until B.G. got fed up with my shyness and took it upon himself to embarrass me. I grew fond of it; it made me different. B.G., after he'd embarrassed me named me The Bluenette Beauty, a take on the word brunette.

"No." he rolled his eyes. "It was to prove his worth and the value he could add to our team." he spoke up.

I sighed annoyed. "Well you should know that Konnan still doesn't trust him, but Ron seems cool with him especially after the help in the Gauntlet Match."

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me," I answered with a question of my own, "I'm going to be away for a month so whatever you need to do I don't have a part of." I told him.

"That explains why Zybsko was so damn happy the guy had rainbows flying out of his ass."

I laughed loudly at his comment and he smiled. I had a loud abnormal laugh that was full of a childish, genuine spirit.

"Hey you guys have something to kick ass for 'bout time we women have a reason to break our backs." I felt myself become angry. Ever since I signed my contract in TNA I had been bothering Larry to consider giving TNA a Women's Championship; the man ignored me even after two years of being bothered by me.

B.G. laughed.

"You're pissed the tips of your ears are red." he laughed again.

I flung my hands to my ears and hid them. That was one of my oddest features if I was pissed or shy, the latter emotion I ever felt, my ear tips would tell all.

"You could have done it in a friendlier way."

"B-But-." I stuttered only to have him cut me off.

"Threatening to lock the guy up and send him to the same cave that Osama Bin Laden is hiding is insane."

I smirked. "It's not like I was actually going to do it and besides if I could find Osama I bet he'd like the sexual company he'd get with Zybsko." I snickered.

"Aren't you the one who said you'd do cartwheels in the nude if Ron won the NWA Heavyweight Title?" B.G. asked a shy smile covering his face.

"I don't get the point in you bringing that up?" I asked confused.

He cracked his knuckles and laughed. "I know but I just wanted to remember the sight." He blushed a bit as I hopped from the crate and punched him in the arm.

"Pervert!" I shouted.

He easily blocked my fist and spoke up.

"You gotta work on those punches you're getting weak," he smirked, "you know you can ask Chase Stevens to help the guy was a boxer maybe one thing will lead to another?"

I blushed. He was the only one who knew of my crush on Chase Stevens of the Naturals. If either Konnan or Ron knew they'd be causing trouble with the guy, the two acted like older protective brothers. Before I could yell at his Southern ass I turned as a voice shouted-

"Hola La Nena!" I nearly jumped at the unfamiliar voice as a strong hand was placed on my shoulder. La Nena, girl in English, was my ring name.

I turned to meet Bob Armstrong, B.G.'s father, the old man smiled at me. I decided not to insult him even though he couldn't speak Spanish if his life depended on it. You roll the r's.

"Hola Señor Armstrong." I said back before subtly pulling away from him. I took my seat back on my crate. I noticed that Kip was beside Bob but decided to ignore him.

I began fidgeting with my black frilled skirt as B.G. talked with his father. The thought of Kip, this man, becoming a member of our team seemed dangerous. I knew that somehow something would go astray.

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't heard Kip talking to me until he had to shout.

"Huh?" I looked up at him.

"You OK with this?" he asked.

I sighed thinking 'Why should it matter to you this has been going on for months now?' instead of saying that I answered.

"I guess a little change never hurt anybody." I cast a fake smile before deciding to take a shower in the women's locker room.

I then turned to B.G.

"Don't cause too much trouble while I'm away." I told them. I was serious. Absolutely nothing chaotic was going to happen if I wasn't there to enjoy it and be with my boys. However my serious exterior was once again killed by my child like smile.

I was younger than them all. They were like the brother I neither had _nor_ wanted but there was no use in complaining. I was no where near my 40s like Konnan and less than 5 years from being 30. I was a happy and wild 25 year old Puerto Rican.

"I set out for Guadalajara tomorrow," that was one of my stops before going to Bombay, India with the X-Division stars, and then making a week stop in Tokyo, Japan. I'd be performing in New Japan Pro Wrestling. As I hugged B.G. I whispered in his ear a warning. "Be careful Latino blood is unsteady and unpredictable we're downright crazy bastards."

**End Flashback- **

Mercedes was awoken from her flashback by the simple Spanish familiarity of 'Señora'.

The taxi driver captured the woman's attention.

"Miss we're at your stop." He informed her as he pointed at the dashboard where the price of the ride was indicated.

'_13.60' _was the price. Mercedes quickly deposited a ten dollar bill, three dollars, two quarters, and a dime from her jean pocket and deposited it into the man's hand. She then got out of the taxi and went to the trunk to receive the luggage.

Her three week trip around the world had evolved itself into a 6 month stay in New Japan Pro Wrestling as a valet around many of the foreign and native wrestlers of the company. With each person she got the honor to valet she added a new maneuver to her increasing arsenal of moves.

The woman was less than pleased with her decision of staying at NJPW it felt like she was running away everything, but while there she tried to come to terms with all that happened in TNA. Yes, she knew that 3Live Kru disbanded at Turning Point 2005 courtesy of Konnan's stubbornness, and yes she knew that The James Gang and Konnan's LAX were in a deep feud, but there was something she didn't know. What was her fate in TNA? The woman hoped they would ignore her once she came back but her hope was small because she had been constantly called by Konnan, Ron, and B.G while in Japan. Konnan had made several offers to her about being known as La Reina 'the Queen' in LAX. B.G. had hinted on her being with him and Kip but she knew he was too stubborn to say anything straight out. Ron was overall friendly and the only one she'd call back, he didn't ask her to manage him, but only offered advice on what was going on behind the scenes of the feud.

Mercedes shook her head clearing it of thoughts as she walked into her condo and inserted the key in the lock.

Mercedes was immediately greeted by a small Beagle running up to her and barking up at her.

"Fuck you." She heard my bird say. It was a macaw, her dream bird, although she didn't teach it it's now colorful language she thanked her ex-boyfriend, Michael, for teaching it all it knew.

Mercedes walked into her kitchen inspecting everything and making sure it was in its place. Her room mate made a successful effort in making sure that everything was tidy but what were you supposed to expect from a 'clean- freak' as she dubbed him.

Mercedes heard sizzling on the stove and looked to find five tortillas on a cast iron skillet. Then she screamed.

"Mercedes!" Roosevelt Carrillo tackled her from behind and giggled.

He then turned her around and looked her over.

"Dios Mio girl you look fabulous," his voice rang in a girlish tone, "I like what you did with your hair."

He twirled Mercedes still light blue hair around his thin manicured fingers.

Roosevelt was the Hispanic equivalent of Carson from Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. Always well dressed, clean, and tidy along with a neat head of slicked back black hair, and beautiful green eyes. The Puerto Rican was an upcoming model and the certified best friend of Mercedes Julieta Perez- Martinez.

"That's your trademark color." He smiled.

In all honesty, Mercedes lost the influence of returning her hair to a normal color and was inspired by some Japanese girls to de-perm it and wear it in short spikes that fanned out at chin length.

Mercedes answered the comment with a yawn. Even though it was four in the afternoon she couldn't get any sleep on the plane ride from Tokyo to Miami because of worrying about what she was going to do. Anxiety filled the small woman as she thought about the next TNA taping that was supposed to be taped tomorrow. It was nearly a week before TNA Lockdown and after a re-match between Konnan and Armstrong was announced Mercedes was sure tension would be high between the two teams.

Roosevelt stared at Mercedes for a second before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Get your little ass to bed Mercedes you've got stuff to do tomorrow."

Mercedes didn't think twice about going to bed as she walked down a hall and flopped onto her bed. Rocky, her Beagel, decided on lying by the woman as she contemplated the full impact any decision would make for her. Ron Killings was out of the picture he was going to make sure he had no part in the feud between LAX and the James Gang that would be the safest way to go so far. LAX was strong and fierce not to mention they were Hispanic, her people, but the thought of working with all three of them scare her she knew Konnan well but Homicide and Hernandez were new to her. Then there was the James Gang, no telling on what they'd do, B.G. and her held a brother-sister relationship with the way they acted around each other and got on each other's nerves the way he knew her was rivaled only by Roosevelt, besides she still held a bit of bitterness toward Kip who she claimed as the one who destroyed 3LK single handedly.

Before she could accomplish a decision she fell asleep still unsure. It would only have to wait until what she feared came to life.

**Arieru: **That was a lot. I've decided that this would be the next big story to work on after Pieces of a Dream, but don't expect many updates until I'm finished with Pieces of a Dream, or else you'd be disappointed. R&R and just to let you know this is going to be a wild ride and anyone who are fans of the tag team of Daniels and Styles would be happy to know they'll be in it very far into the story, and I'm currently following the feud between LAX and Daniels and Styles so expect some of that in there in later chapters.


	2. If I Were In Your Shoes

**Forbidden Ecstasy **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **Here's chapter 2 and those who are waiting for me to update Pieces of a Dream expect an update tomorrow since I'm in a writing mood around 11 o'clock at night. Thank you goes to **misstraci **for giving me her review for this story she's a real inspiration to me so check out her stories when you get a chance you won't be disappointed she's a genius.

**Note: **I changed Mercedes name to Mercedes Morales as there is an female wrestler of the name Mercedes Martinez. So now it's Mercedes Morales. Thank You and enjoy.

**Chapter 2: **

**If I Were In Your Shoes… **

Mercedes entered TNA Studios in Orlando, Florida quietly making sure no one saw her. Like she hoped no one did see her; however, she made note that Konnan's car was in the parking lot. Roosevelt looked over at Mercedes weirdly as he entered the building with her.

"Mercedes…" he called her name as she made sure no one was around. There were only a couple of X- Division Stars namely Shark Boy and Norman Smiley but neither paid the two much attention.

Mercedes didn't answer Roosevelt's call.

Roosevelt called her name again and this time placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder causing her to jump.

"Mercedes calm down it's all right." He reassured her.

She had been nervous ever since she finished her meeting in Dixie's office and officially rejoined TNA with a one-year contract.

**Mercedes P.O.V.: **

I didn't know why I was scared; I felt anxiety fill me knowing I was now again a TNA Knockout. I felt threatened by all that had happened during the past few months even though none of the threats were directed toward me. I felt alienated in this new TNA where there was no such thing as the 3Live Kru and no companionship among the team's former members. I knew I should have been angry with Konnan for throwing all of 3LK's hard work away so easily, but I couldn't. Instead I was furious with Kip; after all, he was the turning stone in 3LK's disbandment and the main cause of all of this.

He was the cause of this feeling of alienation, anxiety, and confusion that I felt now, and I hated what he caused me. I jumped as Roosevelt brought me back to reality and claimed my attention.

"I'm going to grab my seat in the audience ok girl." He told me as he turned in the direction of the stage.

Inside I wanted to beg him to stay with me but I knew he wasn't permitted backstage without a backstage pass. I nodded before shouting at him, "Aight just meet me at the car when the show ends I doubt I have anything interesting to do."

**Normal P.O.V.: **

Mercedes watched as Roosevelt walked down the hallway and finally turned a corner.

Mercedes jumped when a strong hand squeezed her shoulder and made her jump.

"Woo… Mercedes… sorry didn't mean to give you a fright." Ron 'The Truth' Killings said.

Mercedes looked up at him noticing that not much had changed; she breathed out a sigh of relief and thanked the good lord that it wasn't B.G. or Konnan.

It took a moment for Mercedes to register what she was doing before she embraced Ron in a hug and laughed.

"Man you scared the hell out of me don't do that again."

Ron returned the hug before sitting down on a crate and Mercedes took a seat by him.

"So how was Japan?" he asked trying to start conversation.

Mercedes smiled. She knew he wouldn't bring up Konnan and B.G. unless she wanted to.

"Not bad I went to some traditional tea ceremonies, damn I even got the chance to live in Shibuya, and most people in New Japan are pretty nice, I learned some new moves and am ready to kick some ass. What about you? Nailed any title shots yet?" she asked smiling. Talking with Ron was definitely was beginning to calm her down.

"Nahh girl I don't got any major storylines but I do have a minor part in the rivalry between Sting and Jarrett, but when that's done I'm going to go after a title shot hopefully in time for King of the Mountain man that'll be hot baby." She could sense he was getting excited by the mere thought.

"Who else have we got back that are new?" she asked interested.

"I heard Brother Runt is coming, Christian from WWE is here, and Christie Hemme has taken a place as the new backstage announcer." Ron commented.

"Christie Hemme? Isn't that the WWE girl?"

"Yeah, I thought you would have come early and taken the announcing job, why didn't you?" he asked.

Mercedes was surprised she had applied for the job a long time ago when Christie was in WWE, but she never heard back from TNA Management.

"I didn't know TNA management never told me."

A voice from behind the two spoke causing them to turn around.

"I'm not surprised los gringos be discriminating against us girl."

Mercedes blood chilled as Konnan smirked at her and greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The woman could sense Ron wasn't comfortable around Konnan.

"Girl I been trying to reach you what's up? Que paso mami?" he asked.

Mercedes shook her head. "Nothing's wrong just been busy that's all man." She lied. None of them bought into it.

Konnan frowned. "Look Mami I know all this is hard on you and all but after we finish with Armstrong at Lockdown you don't gotta worry about Kip or B.G. and you could join LAX, what do you say?"

Mercedes blood froze was she supposed to make a decision right now. Luckily Ron spoke up before she could be pressured into anything.

"Don't pressure her she just got back here in TNA let her get settled in 'k man." Ron spoke up putting an arm around Mercedes shoulder, "anyway she has to go see Zybsko about something right?" He gave her a hard look and she nodded.

"Yeah," she nodded jumping up from her seat on the crate, "I'd love to talk but Zybsko asked to see me in his office." The woman ran down the hallway. 'Thanks Ron.' She praised the man in her head.

-+-

"Why you got to go and do that?" Ron asked Konnan angrily when Mercedes was gone.

"What do you mean what did I do?" Konnan asked frowning.

"You know she's confused about all that's happened why do you think she didn't come back after her tour was over?" Ron asked.

Konnan didn't answer.

"You know she's afraid things haven't been tight between us guys like they use to be man just leave her alone and don't force her into your feud with The James Gang you know she's a friend of B.G.'s too." Ron stared up at him.

"If she wants to join LAX she will we're her people and hell she's being discriminated against 'cause that girl Hemme got the announcing job she wanted."

Ron shook his head he thought of Konnan as a paranoid when it came to discrimination issues, but it he also took in the fact that Mercedes did apply for the announcer job.

Ron looked down at his watch… he had a match today and had to get ready. He then looked back up at a smirking Konnan.

"Let her do what she wants you know she's a big girl and she's stubborn as hell she'll decide when she feels more comfortable, I got to go but remember what I said." Ron pointed at Konnan giving him a serious look before turning around to go to his locker room.

Konnan shook his head and chuckled.

-+-

Mercedes sat on a chair in the darkest part of the catering area. Again no one paid much attention although Team Canada members Eric Young and Bobby Roode gave her distinct looks. At the sight of them Mercedes frowned remembering the fights 3LK had with Team Canada how did this group stay together so long? She wondered to herself. She didn't pay any attention to Eric's surprised look or to Bobby's glare as she took a sip from her water bottle. The Puerto Rican bluenette needed some valuable time to think. Konnan made it known that he wanted her but was it really safe? Although Konnan, Homicide, and Hernandez seemed tight 3LK used to be just like them. Konnan also proved he wasn't going to have nothing but the best on his team when he kicked Machete out of the group.

Mercedes wished that Ron was there to give her advice but there was no such luck as B.G. and Kip approached her both with surprised looks on their faces.

"Well isn't it Bluenette Beauty," B.G. shouted loudly with sarcasm filling his voice, "you didn't tell me you were coming back?"

At that moment, Mercedes wanted to disappear. He sat directly in front of her.

"You know I've been calling you right girl?" he asked her.

Mercedes turned her head from him and looked down at the ground. It took her a few long moments to answer. "I know that but I didn't want to return the calls B.G."

B.G. frowned and took a sigh. "So what's been going on with you are you Ok?" he asked.

Mercedes could have laughed in his face, in fact, she did laugh in his face.

"Aye Dios Mio man are you crazy, are you loco en la cavesa or something," she knew she would snap but she did nothing to try to control herself, "everything has gone wrong B.G. if I knew this would have happened I would have stayed and stopped it."

Mercedes stood up. A couple of wrestlers stood by watching the outburst from the TNA Knockout.

"What do you want me to do Mercedes?" he asked.

She didn't answer and he grabbed her arm looking her in the eye.

"I can't turn back time and if I could I don't think I would everything has happened for the best." He told her.

Mercedes looked at him surprised and whispered what he said, "_The best_?" She glared at him and shouted. "The _best_… you mean the best for _you_ I knew something horrible would happen when you asked me if Kip should join or not?"

B.G. frowned and knitted his brows. "Just drop all of that what happened in the past… it's just that _the past_ and there's _nothing_ we can do about it."

"_Drop it_… how can you say that 3LK was my family and you wanted a stranger to come _in_ you're the one who betrayed our family B.G. and you want me to drop it 3LK was the only thing I knew in TNA… now it's The James Gang, Ron Killings, and LAX we're no longer a group we're disbanded, and you want me to just drop it... I _can't_ do that," Mercedes shook her head and stared at the ground for a long moment before whispering, "I don't want to drop it."

B.G. sighed. "What was I supposed to do LAX attacked my father I wasn't going to walk away and do nothing about it."

Mercedes looked up at him and glared bitterly, "You and that old man brought that up on yourselves… you for bringing in Kip and him… for snooping in something that didn't concern him… Bob needed a reality check and Konnan gave it to him." Mercedes heart dropped as B.G. glared at her angrily. She knew she crossed the line if she was in a better state of mind she probably could have stopped herself, but now it was too late.

B.G. nodded his head and let her arm go, "So that's your choice is it?" B.G. nodded.

Kip looked surprised at the woman.

The Puerto Rican shook her head she didn't want to choose like this. "B.G.," this time she grabbed his arm, "look _pardona mi_ (forgive me) I didn't mean it." She bowed her head.

There was silence. "I don't know what to do, I don't know what I should do now that my career in TNA has continued, but I haven't made my choice yet and I don't think I will when I'm still so confused."

She dropped his arm and walked past everyone. It had officially begun a brand new life in TNA Mercedes was given a new slate to start over with, but was she to be at the side of The James Gang or LAX.

-+-

Mercedes went to find Ron and entered his locker room quietly. He had finished his match with Petey Williams of Team Canada about a half an hour ago and so was tired. The two sat in silence as they watched TV inside the ring was LAX and The James Gang. LAX was getting the unfair advantage when Konnan interfered behind the referees back. Mercedes bowed her head and rested it in her palms as she stared down at the floor. After the encounter with B.G. she was more confused than ever. Before their encounter, her decision was in a glimpse of favor for LAX but now it was on a hair. The woman watched as Bob Armstrong attacked Konnan causing the leader of LAX to scramble from the ring. LAX retreated down the ramp and The James Gang along with 'Bullet' Bob Armstrong stared them down. On one side was Konnan, Hernandez, and Homicide while on the other was Kip James and B.G. James, and Mercedes was the traveler at the fork in the road trying to figure out which path she should take.

Ron stared at her in a spark of hope he said, "You know Mercedes you don't have to choose to go with any of them this isn't your fight after all."

Mercedes was shocked. He was right.

**Arieru: **Thanks to all who read and reviewed. R&R again please and tell me what you think. I also want to know who you think Mercedes should go with LAX or James Gang. I just want to know what my readers think, but it may or may not have an affect on the outcome.


	3. Lockdown

**Forbidden Ecstasy **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **I'm so sorry for not updating this story in a long time school has taken up most of my time but since I have a 3-day weekend I've decided to dedicate one of those days to my stories/art/ anything that school won't let me do because I have no time.

**Chapter 3: **

**Lockdown **

It had finally arrived, Lockdown April 23, 2006.

Mercedes was set in Ron's locker room watching intently as the six sides of steel was opened for the first match of the night. The cage was amazingly constructed; the ultimate prison. There was no doubt why it was one of the biggest fears for those in the business. Undeniably a genius built the contraption knowing the exact fears of man to have yourself become tortured physically with no route of an escape. That was why Lockdown was one of the most violent of the pay-per-view specials TNA provided.

Mercedes wished Ron was with her, but he was going to be part of a major event of the night. Sting's 'warriors' consisting of him, AJ Styles, Rhino, and Sting versus Jeff Jarrett's team of America's Most Wanted, Scott Steiner, and Jeff Jarrett himself. They were currently in Sting's locker room forming a plan. In particularly Mercedes wouldn't care much about a match as of such but Ron was going to compete so she was one-hundred percent behind her friend and his side.

Meanwhile, as the woman thought about the upcoming matches she hadn't noticed two men watching her as she was lost in her sea of thoughts.

"Què pasa mamì?" Homicide interrupted her casually.

Mercedes stood up defensively in a mix of fright, for such an intrusion, and annoyance, wondering what he wanted.

Hernandez laughed at the woman as she curled up her fist looking ready to give his friend a well-deserved right hook. Instantly he could tell Mercedes wasn't one to be messed with; that was exactly the kind of woman they needed on LAX. They needed a Latina who was as fierce as her male counterparts prepared to fight at any moment with an attitude to match, and, as her remembered being told by Konnan, Mercedes fit the bill.

"Calm down girl." He took one of the few steel chairs in the room and unfolded it.

Mercedes watched his actions the way he grabbed the chair making sure he wasn't going to fold it back up and hit her with it. An odd feeling went through her with them around, the feeling that she couldn't trust them. What was Konnan up to?

"Mami you're paranoid en la cavesa, no?" Homicide pointed to his own head.

Mercedes sighed rolling her eyes and gave him a dirty look.

"You shouldn't do that to people one day someone is gonna hit you." She warned eyeing both men cautiously.

Hernandez laughed. "Don't worry girl you don't got anything to worry about Konnan would be pissed if we hurt you and anyway we're blood _latinos siempre_."

Mercedes gave off a confused expression.

This time it was Homicide's turn to laugh. He slapped her leg playfully, "Don't worry _mamì_ we've got nothing against you you're going to be in the LAX _familia_ anyway." He smiled.

If it wasn't for that comment Mercedes would have been easy going about talking to them without a care in the world. Now she wanted them out. She didn't want to hear anything about LAX or the James Gang.

Ron's idea about starting her own career sounded better each time the question of which side she was going to join came across her. She knew it was going to be nearly impossible 'united we stand, divided we fall' it was like that in TNA. One without an alliance or a group of reliable friend's was as good as dead. Ron was the only member of her current entourage, though she wanted to believe that his efforts would be enough, she knew it wasn't at all efficient without more allies.

Casting off a dark expression Hernandez gave Homicide a look that read 'you-shouldn't-have-said-that'. Homicide nodded putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't take it offensively _mamì_ I thought that-"

"That since we're all Hispanic that I'd join you." She cut him off sharply her tongue slipping revealing a thick Spanish accent nearly as thick as the tension in the air.

Homicide said nothing knowing that was exactly what he thought. She was Spanish, he, Hernandez, and Konnan were Spanish she was _obligated_ to join them. The Latino nation was discriminated against in TNA. Konnan was put in one of the most ridiculous matches he ever heard of 'arm wrestling' against an ancient man like 'Bullet' Bob Armstrong.

Hernandez spoke up. "We should get ready for our match," he smirked at Mercedes, "see you later girl."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, a familiarity action between almost all those of Spanish heritage, and left the room leaving Homicide and Mercedes its only occupants.

Mercedes could feel her ear tips burning and her cheeks as well. Not from a blush but of anger for what Homicide said.

Many would go without a second thought to 'their' people. Hell! If she didn't have such a deep, yet odd, relationship with B.G. she would've decided LAX in a heartbeat. It wasn't like that though, and she was not as stereotypical to join just due to the fact they all shared a common heritage.

Homicide straightened up from his slouch like position. "We'll be waiting for you _chica_ when you decide you want to join your people and fight against _los gringos_."

Mercedes turned her head when he leaned in to give her a kiss. Instead of giving up on her refusal he knelt down so their eyes were locked. The man smirked.

"Just give me a holla when you decide, girl." He then quickly kissed the woman on her cheek and followed Hernandez's lead as they went to prepare for Konnan's match.

Mercedes stood up and, although very childish, slammed the door. Cheeks burning and the presence the men still hanging in the room made her scream in anger; she wished Homicide was in the room so she could slap him. Things had now changed because of Homicide and Hernandez.

Two new people had just presented themselves. They also wanted her, but they made LAX's side a bit weaker courtesy of Homicide's stereotypical comment.

It didn't matter whether you were white, black, Spanish, or even purple with yellow polka-dots she'd join the side she felt was best, safest, and with people she considered her family.

Although she hated to admit it, she was glad she finally had the chance to meet Hernandez and Homicide. The meeting gave her a better view of who'd she'd be working with if she joined LAX. Hernandez, by the way he presented himself, seemed like one of her great uncles in a more muscular, roguish form. Although he didn't say much she assumed he'd be someone she'd get along with.

Homicide on the other hand presented himself with the authority of a gang member.

Konnan was teaching them well. Very well, in fact, that she understood why LAX was hated and misunderstood in the company. They were _real_. They didn't act like many at the company prim, proper, and jock like. They represented what they were about the _real _Latino nation, at least those who grew up in the streets and were of the poor to middle class. The Columbians, Puerto Ricans, Cubans, and any other country that was a vital artery to the Latino nation were represented throught them.

She respected them but also reminded herself to be cautious around them. If they were anything like the real gangs, MS 13 or Latin Kings, they were dangerous and untrustworthy of outsiders.

* * *

The sound of fake gun fire rang on her television set. LAX had finally made their wrestling return in 2 months. They were back and dressed up as roguishly as they talked and acted.

Konnan entered the steel cage as Homicide and Hernandez waited outside. Then the James Gang music started and the match began. Slowly Mercedes walked quietly out of the locker room cautious that no one paid too much to her. Her hair was a clear characteristic of her as no one else in the company, asides from Jeff Hardy, had her hair color.

She felt odd as she entered the audience area and hid in the shadows watching the match, but the cameras caught her in its lens. Many knew of Mercedes and the audience became interested as the woman who they hadn't seen in a 5 months span suddenly appeared.

An odd sensation ran through her as Konnan lost the arm wrestling match. He was embarrassed; she knew it, as losing against someone like Bob Armstrong was a true embarrassment in Konnan's perspective.

Whether it was part of the match, Mercedes did not expect what happened next. Homicide and Hernandez proceeded to yank the cage door open and enter the ring, but only entered the prison of their own embarrassment.

All 3 members of LAX were tied up to a turnbuckle while Bob, B.G., and Kip James took it upon themselves to give the men a violent whipping.

"_Look! Do you see that it's Mercedes Morales." _Don West said as the commenting table with fellow commentator Mike Tenay.

"_It is Don we… we haven't seen Mercedes since November of 2005 I wonder why she's here?" _He asked the question that was running through everyone's minds.

Mercedes looked straight at Konnan as he was being whipped by Bob. As soon as Konnan screamed out in pain she ran, with steel chair in hand, down the stairs and out to the ramp.

**Mercedes' POV**

What am I doing?

I can't make a decision this drastic. It must be my pity for LAX because I can't join them, at least not now. It's not like I have decided completely on the James Gang. That would be completely insane of me especially since that bastard Kip still, and perhaps always, will piss me off.

Subconsciously my legs propel me down over the barricade with my back toward the face ramp looking straight at all six of them. These were the men who could make such a difference in my career.

The audience eyed me trying to predict my next move and the steel chair was still held tightly in my small hands.

It wasn't going to be today. I let the steel chair go and it made a loud metallic clatter on the face ramp. I stepped back from it watching as LAX continued getting beaten by the James Gang, and I didn't look back once I turned my back in a quick, swift motion and ran backstage.

Did I make my decision?

Many who have witnessed think so by my retreating backstage and not even trying to help LAX, but in all truth...

a decision couldn't be reached today. I am still not ready.

**Arieru: **I'm really sorry for not updating in a while but school's started and I'm officially a sophomore so things have been getting hectic with school and now volleyball. Anyway R&R and I'll update as soon as I can.


	4. Learn Your Place

**Forbidden Ecstasy **

**By: Arieru**

**Arieru: **Wow I kept on meaning to update this but I want my chapters to be the best as they can be since I tend to get lazy with my chapters when I start a story. I love writing this story and after watching TNA I've got inspiration on where this is going including some things you may hate me for, but (laughs nervously) it's all for fun.

**Chapter 4: **

**Learn Your Place **

Excitement from Lockdown still hung in the air even though a week had passed.

Mercedes sat in the catering area backstage stirring a straw in a cup of green tea. Pink lips turned in a frown and chin lying in the palm of her hand she sighed once more. No one's efforts could put the woman in a higher morale all week. It was odd that even Roosevelt's offer of taking the Puerto Rican on a shopping spree hadn't made the woman rush to the nearest mall.

This had been going on for a quite a while now. So why wasn't she used to the icy cold anxiety that filled her?

"Why the hell did you _ever _come back?" an arrogant voice snared at her.

Mercedes didn't lift her head but only looked upward to see the snaring face of Gail Kim.

"Maybe she grew tired of messing around with Asian boys you know what they say about Asian boys." Chris Harris commented and measure 2 inches with his index fingers.

Mercedes scrunched up her nose in disgust but said nothing.

James Storm twirled Mercedes hair in his fingers and whispered in her ear, "You know I'll always be up for a little go around if you get tired of messing with B.G. and Kip." Mercedes could smell the scent of beer on his breath.

Mercedes clenched her fist, "You know I think Chris would be pretty pissed with you if ya decided to go straight on him."

Gail Kim slapped her, "What the hell was that you said you slut!"

Gail's slap triggered Mercedes to stand up ready to start a fight but James Storm kept both women away from each other. His arms wrapped around Mercedes waist only cause the woman to heavily stomp on his foot which made him him let her go. Next Mercedes pushed Gail Kim into the table but Gail didn't go down as Mercedes hoped.

"Who the hell do you think you're slapping Gail, huh?" Mercedes yelled. A few months ago the woman wouldn't have hesitated to immediately attacking Gail Kim, but now she had more self control; she had matured.

Gail said nothing and only glared at Mercedes. Then the woman turned around and started walking slowly away. James and Chris looked at each other confused knowing that Gail wasn't someone who usually turned her back on a fight. Mercedes was about to let her guard down when Gail quickly turned back around and tried punching Mercedes. This time Mercedes didn't hesitate in dodging the punch and spearing the woman into the table. The hot green tea made Gail Kim scream when it poured down her back and the glass cup shattered digging several shards into her back. Mercedes' hand didn't go unpunished as several glass shards dug themselves into her palm. Chris Harris pulled Mercedes off of Gail.

"Get the hell of me!" Mercedes screamed at Chris who had his arms wrapped around her waist.

Her arms flailed as she tried getting back at Gail. The only other hit the Puerto Rican managed to give Gail was a well placed kick in the jaw which busted the woman's lip and caused her to fall down to the ground again.

Meanwhile Mercedes still yelled for Chris to let her go.

"What the hell is going on?" Christopher Daniels spoke up.

The Fallen Angel was walking to the catering area to grab a water bottle and then go off to train when he came across this odd scene. He watched as Mercedes wriggled and finally broke free of Chris' hold on her.

James meanwhile checked over Gail who was groaning in pain. He helped Gail up making sure not to touch the woman's back as it was bleeding. Chris tried staring Christopher down but the man wouldn't budge and stood defiantly.

"Screw him Chris come on." James broke the silence.

Chris broke his glare at Christopher but didn't want to leave.

"Learn to mind your own business Daniels or there will be consequences." Chris spoke and then followed James to the medical room.

Mercedes watched as the three of them left and then winced as she inspected the damage on her hand. This wasn't how she wanted to lighten her mood in fact it extremely pissed her off.

"I'd tell you to get that bandaged up but AMW's there so it's not a good idea; what's your name anyway?" Christopher didn't mean to offend her but he honestly did not know.

Mercedes looked down at her bleeding hand and winced again, "Names Mercedes," she said annoyed, "and I've been working here for years now."

Mercedes decided it would be safe to wait a half hour before going to the medical room so any chance of meeting AMW again would be unlikely. As unstable minded as she was this moment she wasn't as crazy to walk into a fight when she was wounded.

She snared to herself, "Stupido gringos."

Chris lifted his eyebrow, "You're beginning to sound like one of them." He spoke his thoughts.

The Puerto Rican gave him a dirty look for the intrusion of her thoughts.

"Stupido Gringos, huh?" he asked again.

Mercedes glared at him, "So what?"

"It's just I thought that you wouldn't say something like that; kinda surprising since you hate LAX but talk like one of them." He spoke and watched her lips twist into a frown and her hazel eyes bare a fire of intensity.

"Shut up," she hissed, "you don't know what you're talking about I don't hate LAX, Daniels."

He waited for her sensing she wanted to say something else. She did.

"I just," Mercedes let out an annoyed groan, "I haven't been the same for a while so things just slip out." She created an excuse.

He chuckled deciding to drop the subject for now. "So what was that about, anyway?"

Mercedes frowned, "Let's just say that Gail and AMW weren't quite the welcoming committee and leave it at that."

Christopher Daniels watched as Mercedes walked out of the catering area not desiring to talk to him any longer. The woman was a mystery but he had a feeling they'd meet again. Chris took a gulp of his water before turning to return to his locker room.

Mercedes looked at her hand while she walked down the hallway. Daniels seemed a bit rude, but Mercedes gave him credit he wasn't someone who was afraid to ask questions, whether it was a good thing or not was up for debate.

As she inspected the damage on her hand Mercedes knocked into someone.

**Mercedes P.O.V. **

What the hell? Of all the people I could have knocked into at a time like this? Aye Dios Mio did it _have _to be Homicide?

I glared up at him as I continued on my way to the medical room. He wouldn't let me go so easily and as I continued on my way he stepped right in front of me so I knocked into his chest.

Why the hell now?

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped up at him and only received a glare.

"Nothing, gringa." He looked down at me with the same intensity.

Gringa? What the hell was he thinking by calling me that? The least sane woman in this company at _this_ moment?

"What did you say?" I looked up at him daring him to call me that again.

"Your hearing going, gringa?" he asked again addressing me with the one word I didn't want to hear.

I slapped him but my hand was also punished. Why did my bleeding hand also have to be my hitting hand?

I turned around gasping from the pain that ran through my entire arm, but I did not notice the glare Homicide gave me.

"What the hell is with you siding with los gringos of the James Gang?" he asked me as I still had my back turned and stared at my hand, which was beginning to bleed profusely.

"I didn't side with anyone I just didn't get involved because I didn't want to." I answered back honestly.

I wish I could have said more and explain why I didn't do anything. Explain how confused I was about the situation I was in; however, I didn't respect or trust Homicide to confide in him and take the time to explain. Even if I did I was sure he would be arrogant enough to blow it off and say something completely unsympathetic.

"If you aren't joining the James Gang then how do you think Konnan will react to you wanting to join LAX? He asked immediately assuming that was what I was going to do.

I cringed as I rubbed my hand and looked up at him, "I don't expect him to day anything because joining LAX would mean I'd have to work with you and _I don't like you_, now get the hell out of my way Homicide!" I rose by voice as I continued to grow extremely frustrated with him. The good thing was while I said this I managed to weave my way between him and the wall so I was again on a clear path to the medical room.

He wasn't going to give up like that and in a matter of seconds he pinned me to the wall with his righ hand crushing my left shoulder into the wall and his left hand entangled with my right bleeding one. I gasped and he smirked at me I even heard a small laugh come from him. I tried squirming away but he did not let me go and my pride was being assaulted I hated to be in this position it pissed me off that I was so weak in front of him. My ears started burning as I looked away from him but he spoke up again.

"I'd learn my place if I was you, you don't got many friends around her and you're amigo Ron won't be able to help you all the time; so whether you like it or not you're going to have to join LAX or Los Gringos," he pushed my shoulder with more force and I gasped, "and if you decide to join the James Gang, LAX won't hesitate to make you all bleed, gringa. ¿Comprende?" He spoke gruffly to her. He then let me go and I gasped as pain ran through the upper part of my body.

He left me there watching him walk away without a thought of what he just said to me or what he did. Did he even feel any remorse? I collected myself again I'll get him somehow I'll make Homicide pay for crushing my pride for those few minutes, but right now I have to finally get my hand bandaged.

**Arieru: **I hope that made up for how long the update was and if it doesn't I'll try writing during Thanksgiving vacation. I was listening to Pink's CD all while writing this chapter it's very good check out the songs 'Nobody Knows', and 'Runaway' because when ever I hear it I think of Mercedes I think it explains her. Anyway enough advertizing ya'll have a wonderful Thanksgiving and to those who don't celebrate the holiday have a nice week (I sound so cheesy XD) R&R please!


	5. Diga Si

**Forbidden Ecstasy **

**By: Arieru**

**Arieru: **Wow! 2 chapters in nearly a week… lol… I've got a whole lot of inspiration for this story. And I'm full from Thanksgiving dinner… so that's kinda why I'm also writing.

**Chapter 5: **

**Diga Sì**

**Mercedes P.O.V. **

I really don't want to be here again. I stared at the building that was TNA studios I used to love this place it was my home away from home. I just stared blankly at it my mind going somewhere else going to my own planet and my mind filled with when we all used to hang outside in the parking lot of this building. Sometimes Ron would get the urge to dance and he'd blast up the music in my car. As the music blared to the highest extent it could go he'd just dance I didn't blame him it was one of the things he loved and it was part of him often combining moves with his wrestling, truly a unique style. I entered another part of my dreamland and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. It was summer one of the hottest days in 2004 it was insane to try and go through with any extreme training, but Ron and I were in the studios training like it was the end of our lives he was teaching me some new moves and in the end we nearly passed out of heat stroke. B.G. called us crazy and threatened in a joking manner to send us to an insane asylum and Konnan would tell make sure we were ok before yelling at us for our stupidity, just like any Spanish person would do.

We were weird, yes if you looked at our skin color or our heritage, but it didn't matter because we were a family. Others said the whole TNA roster was a family; however, I thought of them more as co-workers. Maybe I should blame myself for sticking with 3LK and not trying to become friendly with my co-workers, there were a few I acknowledged but they only remained in the acquaintance category like Dixie (who was the only exception since she's my boss Jeff was another story that I'd rather not remember… bastard), Chris Sabin, Jay, and Sonjay, I could never remember their real names; in fact, when I began working with Konnan I couldn't even remember his real name, Charles Ashenoff, I liked Konnan better. I've always called them by their ring names it made it easier to remember especially if I had to work with them. What would the fans think if I called Konnan Charles? I had called him Charlie one day but then it back fired on me when B.G. referred to me as an Oompa Loompa thanks to my blue hair and my short stature.

My mind came back to where I was I was famous for my reminiscing back in the 3LK days. I think I'm doing it again but it's only for my longing of those days when we would pull off of the craziest shenanigans and I recalled of the contagious energy I got off by being around all three of them.

Now every single week I couldn't stand returning here. My broken family, my diminished goals (I wasn't sure what I wanted anymore), and unpredictable future hung in this place. I stepped out of my silver Ford Focus and remembered to lock the doors, and then another unpredictable part of my life began.

**Normal P.O.V. **

Gail Kim came running from behind a red Honda Civic and attacked Mercedes from behind. The woman had been waiting there for 10 minutes, but she knew that Mercedes usually arrived after the show began so she wouldn't have to run into anybody since Konnan was on the Spanish Broadcast booth and B.G. and Kip were usually in their locker room. Gail used this information to her advantage and it worked perfectly.

Gail watched Mercedes fall face first onto the ground and instantly split open her lip. Warm red blood immediately ruptured from Mercedes' lip as the Puerto Rican looked up at Gail Kim surprise written all over her face.

As she staggered to stand up Mercedes noticed that Chris Harris and James Storm were smiling by the entrance to the studios.

Mercedes looked back at Gail knowing that she was surrounded by all three of them.

"What the hell is your problem?" Mercedes asked her lips stinging whenever she'd move them.

"You messed with the wrong person Mercedes," Gail Kim smirked, "and you won't get away with it bitch!"

Mercedes watched as Gail Kim ran toward her and looked for a way to dodge. Mercedes reaction came off naturally as she stepped to the side and then grabbed Gail Kim by her hair and slammed the woman head into her knee.

Mercedes yelled as she had to force herself to go through the pain because of the strain that she put herself through when she hit Gail again. Mercedes through Gail onto the floor; knowing full well that the fight wasn't near over she picked Gail by her hair but only managed to land a few successful jabs. James storm pulled Mercedes off of Gail and threw Mercedes to the ground and caused the woman to scratch her forearm and knee on the concrete. Mercedes gasped as she the pain increasing courtesy to the new cuts she received the concrete wasn't at all forgiving as glass shards from a broken, brown beer bottle (perhaps from Chris of James) dug itself into her cuts.. It was now even more a struggle to stand up and Mercedes could feel her knee threatening to buckle but still she pushed on her knee in attempt to stand up. Gail Kim greeted Mercedes with a slap to the face and then pulled her by the hair.

"Open the door Chris!" she shouted at Chris Harris and he did as she asked.

Mercedes flew into a wall and then crumpled down to her knees with a little help from a push by Chris Harris.

Mercedes took a look at Gail Kim and noticed that the knee to the face had started a nose bleed for Gail Kim. Then, Mercedes was met with a boot to the face and crumpled to the floor trying to protect herself in any way possible. Her efforts managed to help some but still the pain kept on coming as Gail kicked Mercedes in the ribs.

"Why don't you fight back, huh?" Gail asked her and kicked her one more time.

Mercedes only groaned trying desperately not to allow Gail the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

Mercedes tried standing up again but only allowed Gail to kick her in the ribs which sent her back to her knees. Then Mercedes saw an opportunity as she stopped Gail from kicking her by lifting her leg and causing Gail to lose her balance. Then, without a second thought, she ran. Running wasn't something Mercedes felt proud of doing but she knew it was the only thing should could do at the moment.

Any effort proved useless as the faster Gail Kim caught up to Mercedes and was now leading her in the direction of the ring by her hair. Apparently Gail wanted to make the embarrassment of the Puerto Rican public.

A tag team match had ended and the TNA fans were waiting for the next match to begin when Gail threw Mercedes down the heel ramp.

Mercedes fell with a clatter on her already bleeding knee, but still tried running.

Konnan looked on shocked at what was happening and then called Homicide and Hernandez from the backstage area.

"¿Que paso?" Hernandez looked up at Konnan.

"Damn I didn't know they were gonna have a hoe's match?" Homicide spoke and then looked to see Konnan giving him a dirty look.

"Boy are you stupid it's not." Konnan told him angry at how he referred to Mercedes.

"Then what's happening?" Hernandez asked watching as Mercedes was again being beat upon. Why did Konnan care so much wasn't she an enemy now, a gringa?

Konnan shook his head, "Baby girl seems to got a problem with Gail," then he smiled, "but I got an idea."

Hernandez and Homicide looked up at him not knowing what he was going to do.

Mercedes was leaning on the ropes trying to regain some air in her lungs, but it was knocked out again when Gail kicked Mercedes in the abdomen.

Konnan smirked and picked up a microphone and raised it to his lips.

"Bet you wished you helped us now Mercedes?" Konnan laughed as he spoke into the microphone. He smirked to himself still leaving Hernandez and Homicide with no knowledge of what he was doing.

Gail slammed Mercedes head into the turnbuckle and finally Mercedes screamed her body falling against the ropes ready to give up.

"That hurts doesn't it baby girl?" Konnan laughed again, "We can help you Mercedes."

Hernandez and Homicide now knew what was going on. Konnan was using Mercedes pain to force her in agreeing to be part of LAX; it was twisted but if Gail Kim continued dominating Mercedes it was sure to work. Apparently the audience knew what he was doing and showed their disproval of Konnan's plan by booing.

Mercedes pushed herself back to her feet as Gail took a moment to climb up on the top rope. The Puerto Rican's small triumph was again crushed as Gail performed a head scissors. Another scream emitted itself out of Mercedes as she twisted on the ground in pain. Even managing to roll outside the six sided ring caused the woman pain as she landed wrong and hit her head first on the ground.

"Mercedes just say si to joining LAX and we'll help you or let the gringos beat your ass like they had done our ancestors." He yelled into the microphone getting riled up.

Mercedes shut her eyes and clenched her teeth as Chris Harris dragged her up by her hair.

**Mercedes P.O.V. **

My body aches and my pride is easily shattering by the state I am in these fans were my fans and some are still, but I don't want them to be exposed to my weakness.

There were very few times before that I had been beaten like this. One of them being the time I extremely pissed off Jeff Jarrett and twice by slapping Simon Diamond courtesy of my hot temper. But there was always someone to get me out of my predicament whether it was Konnan, B.G., Ron, or all three of them; there was always someone, but not now. I didn't know where B.G. was he probably didn't know and Ron was off on promotional business in New York for TNA.

I heard Konnan's words every single one of them. After all, even if I tried blocking out anything that man said my mind wouldn't allow me. That was something that annoyed me about him he was like an older brother who scolded me and no matter how hard I tried to ignore what he'd say it would always get through to me.

I wish it wasn't like that right now he was using my pain to his advantage and… it was working. I managed to look at him and he was smiling down at me. Where was the Konnan I used to know the one that was like an older brother to me? I didn't know.

Our stares were broken when Gail Kim knocked me down once more.

**Normal P.O.V. **

"Boys do your thing," Gail pushed Mercedes toward Chris Harris and smirked, "Death sentence."

Mercedes fell weakly on her knees, in front of Chris and knew the she was vulnerable, and no one would help her unless she agreed to join LAX.

That was it her body couldn't take much anymore. Several bruises were forming on her body and it was beginning to get much harder to breath with each kick to the chest she received from Gail. The Puerto Rican hated looking like she was weak… weak in any sense of the word whether it was mental or physical.

Mercedes crawled away from Chris and toward the commentary table. Don West and Mike Tenay continued commenting on this scene not sure whether it was part of tonight's show or not. Don West looked down at her and Mercedes saw the camera focusing on her struggle to get to the table. Mercedes managed to yank Don West's microphone out of its stand and brought it to her lips struggling to find her voice and take a breath.

"¡Diga sì!" Konnan yelled impatiently into the microphone.

Hernandez and Homicide's bodies tensed ready to run down and help the soon-to-be newest member of LAX.

**Arieru: **Just because y'all are so great to me I posted the next chapter up now go read it and tell me what you think please!!!


	6. Operation BKTK Failure

**Forbidden Ecstasy **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **Not much to say just thanks to all who reviewed my story and sorry that there isn't much of LAX in this one promise there would be more of them in later chapters!!!

**Chapter 6: **

**Operation MUWK-Failure **

Gail Kim didn't want to mess with LAX and so immediately kicked Mercedes in the head; knocking the microphone out of her hand and causing it to crash beside her. Mercedes body then fell limply to the floor as she fell unconscious.

Gail Kim smiled at what she did and laughed hunching down to look at a motionless Mercedes. Her lip was beginning to bleed profusely and Gail could only laugh at that she had proven she was better, at least in her mind.

Gail then decided to cause more abuse and prepared to give Mercedes a neck breaker; however, the James Gang would not allow anymore as they ran down the ramp and scared Gail away from Mercedes.

Kip banged a chair into the rope pole threatening AMW to try and mess with them. Gail hid behind Chris and James as they walked back to their locker room.

When they were sure there wasn't any more trouble to look out for, B.G. picked up Mercedes. The woman was lighter than he expected her to be and her face was rather thin he observed more as her bleeding lip formed a blood stain on her chin and around her eye was beginning to form a bruise. He then glared up at LAX looking over each of the members and then finally locking eyes with Konnan who wore a pissed off expression. B.G. gave him his own dirty look before looking down at Mercedes who was still unconscious.

B.G. then turned to Kip and walked backstage to find a doctor to help Mercedes.

Konnan watched Kip and B.G. walk up the ramp he was pissed those two had ruined his plan. He was seconds away from getting Mercedes to agree to join LAX; he shook his head there would be another opportunity, he'd make sure of that.

For Hernandez it made no difference LAX wasn't losing anything without Mercedes on the team, but he was sure Konnan would be discussing plans with him and Homicide on ways to make Mercedes join LAX.

What was so special about Mercedes to Konnan anyway?

This question ran through both Hernandez and Homicide's heads.

Homicide was in a mixture of relief and anger that woman was too much trouble that she was worth. Sure the man like trouble, hell, he lived for it but he didn't care to save Mercedes from hers. They didn't need a woman like that in LAX she couldn't even hold her own against Gail Kim. She was useless, but he knew that Konnan was dead set on making her join.

**Mercedes P.O.V. **

I woke up my skin sticking to the leather bench that I had been laid on. I knew immediately where I was… the medical room, but how? Did LAX save me? I looked around the medical room searching for Konnan, Hernandez, or Homicide the last person I didn't feel like seeing right now, but there was no one except for one of the medics.

"Hold still." He ordered me as he finished wrapping up my ribs. It hurt to breathe.

"How bad was it?" I asked him.

"Not too bad you're lucky by what I saw happening to you I thought the damage would be far worse but there isn't anything too bad. Although she did manage to sprain two ribs, but your lip didn't need any stitching like I had expected." He informed me.

I nodded my head lightly feeling a headache coming on.

"You're all set," he told me, "I put your shirt on that chair and take these for the pain." He handed me two pills and I nodded again before mumbling a thank you and painfully sliding on my shirt.

I then exited the room without another thought only to be met by B.G.

"You ok girl?" he asked me.

I sighed gratefully so it was the James Gang who saved me.

"No the doctor says I won't be able to wrestle again." I joked with him trying to remain as serious as I was able to be.

It worked because B.G. into an utter display of shock.

"No it couldn't have been that bad!" he panicked.

I let my serious exterior go and then giggled a bit.

"Nahh I'm just playing with you hombre I'm ok 2 sprained ribs and one hell of a headache." I smiled up at him.

My phone blared with a loud 'What's Up!'- Ron's theme. I then took it out of my pocket thanking the good lord that it hadn't been broken in my ordeal, and then flipped it open.

"¿Hola que pasa?" I asked into he receiver.

I waited for Ron's answer he didn't do to well with the Spanish language.

"Umm…" there was another pause and then I heard him laugh proud of himself, "I'm good girl are you aight I talked to B.G. a few minutes ago he says you got in a fight with Gail?"

I nodded and looked up at B.G. who was waiting for me to finish up.

"Ya I'm fine a little banged up but man not as banged up as she'll be when I get done with her." I wanted to get back at Gail in any way possible.

I could hear Ron sigh. "Already planning on another fight even when you're banged up," he laughed, "damn you don't give up, do you?"

I smirked, "No not at all hey man I gotta go I'm tired so I'm gonna head over to my place and sleep aight."

It had been long since I talked like this, but I knew Ron could only bring this side out of me the attitude, Hispanic, illiterate side of me.

"Ok just take care of your self Mercedes ok, love you girl." I heard him say and I smiled.

"Love you too, peace out." I was such a dork but I could hear him laugh on the other line.

"Peace out." Then the phone went dead and I put it back in my pocket. There was a long moment of silence in the hallway until Kip came back to retrieve B.G. for some business I didn't know of.

I looked up at him becoming uneasy around Kip.

"Are you feeling any better Mercedes?"

We were strangers and for a second I felt guilty at building up a dislike toward him. I'd have to make up someway for him saving me, but I wasn't sure if it was me wanting to feel better of how I thought of him or a genuine wanting to do it without any reward in my favor?

I nodded and smiled. "Not as much damage as she probably hoped to cause me."

I was beginning to become angry with myself and him.

I then looked up at B.G. who was anticipating my next move I then sighed.

"Thanks guys it sure as hell would have been worse if you two didn't come and help me." I smiled and then looked up at B.G. finding it hard to make any eye contact with Kip, "I gotta go though I'm tired and Roosevelt's probably getting worried."

I lied Roosevelt was out with his boyfriend at a club probably partying harder than he should be.

I then quickly made my way toward my car. B.G. and Kip looked at each other and shook their heads sighing.

Operation Make Up With Kip was a failure, but right now I just want to go to sleep.

**Arieru: **I hope you all liked that now I must go to sleep I got school tomorrow. So please R&R and I'm update ASAP!

Thanks to LycanQueen54 and misstraci for the reviews!


	7. No Where To Hide

**Forbidden Ecstasy **

**By: Arieru**

**Arieru: **Well here's the 7th chapter and hoo-rah we got a new character this should make things interesting.

**Chapter 7: **

**No Where To Hide **

**Mercedes P.O.V. **

'Ron please come back soon.' I thought in my heads as I looked at B.G. and Kip and then let out a large sigh. They were seriously beginning to vex me. AHHHH!!!! I growled to myself as I turned by back and then walked down the hallway toward the public bathroom.

B.G. had begun to worry about me after the incident with AMW; he and Kip would not leave me in peace. I managed to break my home phone when B.G. called me for the 5th time yesterday. Roosevelt was rather pissed and after much arguing I went to buy a new cordless phone. Roosevelt had bet me 20 dollars if that I'd break the phone buy the end of the week.

Ron wasn't as bad when he called. He was now in Georgia after spending some time in North Carolina with his family.

Now I was here locked in the bathroom either B.G. or Kip should be somewhere near watching out for me. If I was lucky maybe they'd get distracted by one or both of the Dudleys.

I took a few minutes to look at my hair and took as long as I possibly could. When a good 10 minutes had passed I peaked out of the bathroom looking in both directions and found no sight of the two. I smiled wide as I decided to grab a small bite to eat.

I began hearing B.G.'s voice when I was steps away from the catering area. My heart beat rapidly I was growing sick of being watched so carefully. B.G. was my friend not my father, where ever that bastard was right now.

I quickly ran into the catering area which was a medium sized room with the door wide open. I hid behind the wall and prayed that B.G. would pass. Luckily he did.

Out of happiness I did a small victory dance and was embarrassed when I turned around to find a woman looking at me. Her face read 'What-the-hell-is-this-nut-job-doing?'

When I looked at her, she turned away and began eating her sandwich.

I never saw her before but she seemed nice. I decided to stay here as long as possible it would hopefully take B.G. and Kip a long time before checking here.

I then bought a bottle of water from the vending machine and sat down exhausted from all the stress I had been under.

I hadn't told anyone but I could sleep two days straight something was bothering me and I did not know what.

Have you ever found yourself thinking about what you're going to do with your future when you get old? I had lain in my bed last night thinking things through was working in TNA really worth all of this hassle to possibly lose a friendship over? I had been worrying myself all week wondering if Konnan was going to forgive me. I was connected to that man the same as I was connected to B.G. and Ron; even if I wanted to hurt him my conscience would always haunt me?

Then when my thoughts went to Konnan I wondered did he know about the trouble I was having with Homicide? Did he know that we didn't like each other? Or was it a plan to have two enemies be on the same team?

Konnan had always made me wonder. He'd do things, even back in 3LK, that I wouldn't like or approve of. Most of the time it was to annoy the living hell out of me, but rarely it would to teach me a lesson or to strengthen my skills. I was reminded of the time he had tied my right hand behind my back and had me jab at a punching bag until I nailed one shot at a marked spot on it. It took me about 3 hours to nail 20 consecutive punches but I managed and then I tried punching Konnan who only managed to tackle me to the ground.

I also began thinking would Ron support of my decision to go on and join one of the two groups? I knew he'd approve of B.G. and Kip, but what of LAX. He didn't seem to be as tight with Konnan as he used to be, but maybe it was just me and my awkwardness among the man.

I managed to look at nothing as I went back to reality and had my thoughts interrupted by the woman in the café.

She had sat herself in front of me for who knows how long and I again felt a little embarrassed. Did I have a stupid look on my face while I was thinking?

I noticed she was talking to me and looked up with a confused look on my face.

**Normal P.O.V. **

"Huh?" Mercedes asked not sure what she was talking about.

"Oh I'm sorry," the red head smirked realizing that Mercedes wasn't listening to her, "I was wondering who you were I'm new here so yeah trying to make a good impression you know?" She smiled brightly.

Mercedes smiled back tiredly.

"Nahh don't be sorry it's fine I was just in my own little world," Mercedes smiled back before folding her hands under her chin and looking at the woman, "I'm Mercedes Morales."

"I'm Ashley Stevenson," the woman answered her voice held a tad bit off a New York accent but not an extreme one.

"You're from New York right?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, grew up in the Bronx with Nelson Erazo," Ashley smirked, "speaking of Nelson you wouldn't have seen him anywhere, have you?"

Mercedes lifted her eyebrow she hadn't known they had a Nelson around here. TNA probably did but he probably had a ring name, which Mercedes had a habit of always calling the wrestlers by and forgetting what their real names were.

"Who?" Mecedes asked.

"Nelson," Ashley then realized that was probably known more by his ring name in TNA, "Homicide."

Mercedes sat in shock. Why was this woman looking for Homicide she didn't look like one who'd go with a crowd like that?

"Why are you looking for that asshole?" Mercedes shock evident in her voice.

"_Asshole?_" Ashley asked confused, "Why did you call him that sure he can get in a bad mood but he's not an asshole; in fact, he's a pretty nice guy he helped train me"

Mercedes laughed sarcastically, "I bet Homicide's a _nice_ guy and next thing you'll tell me will be you're going to work with LAX to bring about world peace?"

"Not world peace, but hell yeah I'm working with LAX I'm their newest member," Ashley shot back proudly, "and we're gonna be the best of this company."

What the hell was going on? Last time Mercedes knew Konnan wanted her to be on LAX but he never mentioned a new member of their team. So what was really going on? Mercedes would have to wait to find out because when she was going to ask why Ashley was with LAX a certain man walked into the cafeteria.

"What's up Chula?" Homicide shouted smirking.

Ashley's back was faced toward him but she was easy to recognize with her dark red hair; he didn't see Mercedes until he came closer.

Mercedes cussed in her head looking up at Homicide. Why did God hate her? She had did some bad things in her life but not bad enough to have to see this man again?

"What's going on?" He looked to Ashley who had a pissed off look on her face.

Mercedes stood up and cursed herself for being short as she was looked down upon by Homicide and Ashley.

"Nothing we just had a misunderstanding." Ashley said noticing Homicide's glare at Mercedes.

If something had happened between these two she was curious to find what it was.

Ashley then smiled at Mercedes again deciding it was partially Homicide's name brought up that had caused Mercedes to enter a bad mood.

"Look I think we started out wrong," Ashley tried giving Mercedes her best smile, "maybe we can be friends or something ok."

Mercedes didn't want to hear anything if she was a friend of Homicide's she'd probably be as worst as him. As ignorant, unsympathetic, and as much of an ass perhaps even more than Homicide was.

Mercedes shook her head.

"Don't bet on it," Mercedes then looked up at Homicide and glared, "especially if your friends with an ass like him."

Ashley gave her a frown. What the hell was her problem and what did Homicide due to her to make her hate him so much.

The thought of it made her think of a mother and her child. If her child's friend was said to be a 'bad' kid then the mother protectively wouldn't want them to interact or be friends. The child would try to convince the mother that her friend was a 'good' kid but mother thinking she knew best would refuse and break the friendship.

In a way that was what was happening right now with Mercedes taking the part as the mother, who wanted nothing to do with the 'bad' kid, Ashley the child, who wanted to keep her mother's trust as well as the friendship of the 'bad' kid, and Homicide the 'bad' kid who only had his unimpressive reputation up for him when it came to the mother's decision. The analogy would have to be looked into to compare to what was happening at the moment but they were similar.

"Looks like the new and improved LAX is back together don't it Hernandez?" Konnan walked into the eating area with Hernandez at his side.

Mercedes truly regretted not finding another hiding spot now.

"What are you talking about?" Mercedes blurted out without thinking and then shivered with a twinge of fright.

Konnan gave Ashley a kiss on the cheek as the red haired woman greeted him and Hernandez.

"What I'm talking about is I thought your mind would be made up because your time sure as hell running out, Nena." Konnan looked at her.

Mercedes shook her head afraid.

"No." she muttered.

"No to what Nena?" Konnan asked knitting his eyebrows together.

"I don't know." Mercedes answered confused. Mercedes than weaved her way between Hernandez and Ashley only to knock into Homicide when he stepped in her way.

She glared up at him and then turned her head toward Konnan who spoke up.

"Let her go Homicide," Konnan sighed, "Mercedes you belong with us you've been discriminated against in TNA and we can help you pay them back we can make you one of the top females of TNA you'll be famous, and you don't gotta worry about getting hurt we'll have your back."

Mercedes turned her head complicating every word that he said. Did she really want what he offered?

"Let me think Konnan." She pleaded with him before running out of the catering area.

Homicide, Ashley, and Hernandez turned to look at Konnan for an order on what to do next.

"Let's just chill she ain't gonna go no where." Konnan smirked and then chuckled to himself before turning and walking in the direction of the Spanish announce table.

**Arieru: **I told you I'd have a new chapter up before the end of the week. I hope you enjoyed that Ashley Stevenson is © LycanQueen54. Well I hope you all enjoyed next chapter will come as soon as I am able to come up with some new ideas.


	8. Drunk

**Forbidden Ecstasy **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **Yay! 2 chapters until we get to double digits (laughs evilly) ahem… I've been getting wonderful and crazy ideas for this currently leaving 'Pieces of a Dream' in critical condition but… I promise I'll update it before the year ends. I've also tried to try a different kind of writing style… and we get more of LAX.

**Chapter 8:**

**Drunk **

"Why didn't you give her a chance by the way you talk about her she seems nice." Roosevelt told Mercedes as he went through her closet for a dress and bra. No if you're betting that the dress and bra were for Mercedes you just lost your money. Instead the dress and bra was for him. The Red Sunset Club was holding a gay night tonight with a drag queen contest and singing. Mercedes had suggested that Roosevelt song 'Like a Virgin' by Madonna and Roosevelt quickly agreed thinking it would be hilarious not to mention the numbers he could score if he moved and performed perfectly.

Mercedes groaned flopping down on her bed and then looked up at the ceiling. Rocky looked down at her angry about the intrusions to his slumber. You see Rocky was having a good old doggy dream about receiving a large juicy bone from the sky, but now the dream was over.

"She's with LAX how much of a bitch do you want me to bet that she is, Mercedes laughed out loud in surprise, "and get this, Roosevelt, she's even childhood friends with _Homicide _can you spell gang banger?" Mercedes waited a long moment and began becoming frustrated with Roosevelt. She finally lifted herself again from the bed and watched Roosevelt model in her full length mirror as he held two dresses up. One sported a very high placed slit where the wearer's whole right leg could be seen. It was to be tied at the neck where a small chain connected the top and bottom half of the dress. The latter was a dark teal colored Chinese dress that possessed a beautiful golden trim where the arms were, along the neck line, and on along the bottom hem. Imprinted on the left side was a dark brown tree trunk and then sewn very carefully were cherry blossoms.

Mercedes gave off a very dumbfounded look and pointed at the black dress.

"Were you even listening to me?" she asked her eyebrow lifted in a questioning expression.

Roosevelt nodded smiling as he placed the Chinese dress on Mercedes' bed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Of course I was girl," he smirked deviously, "Ashley sounds nice and I think you're jumping to conclusions, but Homicide sounds like a hot guy… so tough and bad ass." He smirked in a way that drove Mercedes crazy. Of course it was the same smirk along with the same number of dimples and the exact same person, but there was a secret message behind it. La Nena scrutinized his face searching for a hint of anything that would tell her what he was thinking but she couldn't figure it out.

Mercedes immediately responded tot the spoken words first.

"Roosevelt you perverted little man," she groaned grinding her teeth," how many times have I actually been wrong when judging someone?"

Roosevelt smirked. "What about the time you thought I was straight, and the time that guy flirted with you and you thought he wanted a piece of ass?" he smirked knowing he was correct, "And-."

"Shut up," Mercedes rolled his eyes knowing he was right but didn't want to admit it, "I'm almost sure that I'm right about this. And what the hell is wrong with you Homicide is just someone who's looking for a good time… and give up he's not gay." Mercedes shouted back a bit angry.

Roosevelt shook his head and smirked giving up and leaving the woman unsatisfied when he gave her the same smirk.

"I'm just saying I think you're wrong girl," he said as he walked out of the room holding the black dress and a black strapless bra- that he would stuff later- in his hands, "or maybe you're just jealous because that girl gets more respect from Homicide than you do." He yelled from the hallway.

'Jealous my ass,' Mercedes thought as she grinded her teeth and laid down wanting to forget about everything.

-**Konnan's House Kissimmee, Florida –**

"Come on Nelson," Ashley begged looking up at him, "tell me what did you do to her is she some old girlfriend of yours?"

Hernandez, who was seated on Konnan' house could not help but laugh at Homicide's expression.

Nelson looked shocked shaking his head violently in anger. "Me date _that bitch? _Hell nahh I got better things to do than deal with her ass." He sat hunched over on the couch watching a football game.

Ashley understood. At least she thought she did.

"I get the message _she _dumped you and you're angry aren't you Nelson?" she shook her head and then watched as Konnan came down the stairs returning with a notepad and a pen in his hands he then sat at the table and accidentally dropped his pen.

"Hey Konnan would you tell me what's going on between Mercedes and Nelson?" Ashley asked him.

Konnan who was now looking under his table looking for the pen was dumbfounded and with the shock he hit his head under the table.

"What? –umph-," Konnan rubbed his head and winced from the pain as he looked at Homicide, "you had something going with Mercedes hombre?"

Hernandez laughed harder causing Ashley to look at him confused when she sat beside him. She then whispered in his ear, "What's so funny?"

Hernandez had no time to answer.

Homicide shook his head, "No I had nothing with Mercedes I just met the bitch," he gave off a pissed look, "I may be single but I'm sure as hell not desperate, man."

Konnan gave him a dark look reading something between 'what-did-you-just-say' and 'say-that-again-and-I'll-shove-my-foot-up-your-ass' either way it was still threatening.

Hernandez stopped his laughing and Ashley looked scared about Konnan's look.

'What they hell?' she asked herself. 'Does Konnan love Mercedes?'

Konnan spoke up, "I'll forget what you just said," he then sighed and smirked, "I've got a plan for tonight's show and all I need is Hernandez and Ashley.'

Homicide smirked. "So I get the day off?"

Konnan frowned and shook his head, "Nahh… you make sure everything goes according to plan."

---

B.G. smiled.

"Ohh come on it was left here just one swig Mercedes." He laughed holding up a bottle of Bacardi.

Mercedes groaned and wrinkled her nose looking at him and seeing him smirking as Kip sat in a chair smiling.

Mercedes frowned. "You remember the last time I was drunk?"

B.G. laughed "Ya did you ever finish paying that bill how much was the fine the bar sent you?"

"500 dollars," she mumbled, "it took me 2 months to pay that all off… so no I'm not gonna drink."

B.G. frowned. "Please Mercedes," he smirked at her, "I'll make sure you don't break anything if you get out of control ok."

Mercedes was tempted to say 'no' but maybe a little drink would help take her mind off of things.

The Puerto Rican took more than one swig out of the bottle; she nearly drunk the whole thing empty.

In a matter of 30 minutes B.G. had fallen asleep, Kip sat in his seat laughing at Mercedes' action, and Mercedes was poking Kip with her foot and then gave up.

Mercedes then stood up nearly toppling over as Kip laughed again she flipped him a pretty birdie and walked out the door.

Ashley poked Hernandez as she spotted Mercedes coming out of the James' Gang locker room.

He looked down at the shorter woman and then looked to where she pointed seeing a very tipsy Mercedes trying to walk down the hallway away from them.

"Did she see us?" he whispered not too loud.

Ashley shook her head. "No, phase 1 of Operation: MSMIET complete." She smiled up at him as he gave her a confused look.

Hernandez gave off a confused look, "What the hell?"

Ashley giggled a bit. "Operation Make Sure Mercedes Is Extremely Tipsy." She smiled and then grabbed his hand running to the Spanish announce table so Homicide could continue with the plan.

Hernandez followed and sighed as he watch Mercedes fall against a wall a big drunken grin plastered on her face. He then turned back around running with Ashley leading him.

Mercedes continued walking down the hallway to who-knows-where when a strong hand placed itself on her ass.

The woman turned around and smiled down at James Storm alone without Chris Harris and Gail Kim at his side.

"Jamie!" she squealed childishly and hugged him giving him a kiss on his cheek and then smiled again.

James inspected her seeing she was drunk her eyes glazed over and her lips twisted into a smile. She placed herself on his lap and gave him a hug.

"Como esta hombre." She smirked looking into his eyes and laughed again as her words slurred and he could not answer her question.

Several people passed by giving the two strange looks but ignoring them both as James began taking advantage of the drunken woman.

Ashley rushed to the announcement booth where Homicide was with Konnan.

"She's ready," she huffed catching her breath, "get the contract ready she's so drunk she won't even know what she's agreeing to." Ashley felt a pinch of guilt and then looked at Homicide's frown. Luckily for the man Konnan was too busy commentating to even see Homicide's frown as he took the contract and then walked back to where Mercedes was.

Why he had to go Homicide did not know?

With Mercedes drunk wouldn't she be one to take out her anger on him. He couldn't help but predict she was one of the angry drunks rather than the quiet I'm-going-to-puke-and-fall-asleep-anywhere-I-feel-like types.

What was Konnan thinking?

Homicide took his time in finding Mercedes; hopefully she'd be passed out before he found her and this plan would be aborted.

**Arieru: **I hope you all enjoyed that as much as enjoyed writing it. Where this is going now I do not know I knew where I was taking this when I started writing this chapter… but now I'm not sure. Only the next chapter will tell what will happen. Thanks to my girls LycanQueen54 and misstraci for their reviews.


	9. Drink, Drank, Drunk

**Forbidden Ecstasy **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **Well here we go with Chapter 9 sorry about the lateness!

**Chapter 9:**

**Drink, Drank, Drunk **

Mercedes smiled and laughed as James tried to kiss her but she dodged each time she was teasing him and had an extremely fun time doing so. Her eyes half lidded and her slurring revealed that she was still drunk but despite that she still had the fun girl inside her.

James was beginning to get frustrated and then decided to pin her to the wall stealing a kiss from the woman the taste of the Bacardi filling his mouth.

"Aww," she pouted, "that's not fair you cheated."

At that moment A.J. Styles' was coming from the gym where he finished working out and the laugh of the Puerto Rican had gained his attention. It was lively, childish, but then he heard a man's voice: the familiar voice of James Storm.

"You know I wanna stop this game," James kissed her neck and this immediately made La Nena squirm and feel uncomfortable. A rush of panic went through her as he rubbed her leg.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing Jamie?" She frowned trying to give him her best glare. A.J. heard the statement and came closer only a few feet from the staircase where the two were.

James Storm smirked at her and captured her lips again. When her arms were pinned to the wall behind her Mercedes' really began to panic and her once half lidded eyes grew wide in fright. Then the woman let out a muffled scream and received a glare by James.

A.J. Styles hadn't heard the muffled scream from the woman and decided to give up as he turned facing his locker room a few feet from the stair case; however, he turned his head in surprised when he heard a scream and cuss from James Storm.

James' scream was courtesy of Mercedes biting his lip and now Storm was bleeding as Mercedes fell to the ground with a sharp hit to the side by landing on the railing.

"What the hell is going on here?" A. J. shouted as he ran to the staircase finally seeing who the woman was. He was extremely surprised.

Mercedes looked at him surprised and then looked at James. Mercedes still was laying frightened on the a look of pain on her face as she cringed in the corner holding her hurt side.

"Why did you do that Jamie?" she shouted up at him nearly biting her own tongue.

A.J. shook his head. Jamie? She had definitely had one too many drinks to be calling Storm by a pet name these two hated each other. That definitely was it how else would a woman like Mercedes be with James Storm?

James cursed at her and grabbed her wrist twisting it. "Look at what you've done to me you crazy bitch!" He pointed at his bleeding lip as he licked it again trying to wipe the blood up before it slid down his chin.

Mercedes screamed again, but this time it was A.J. stopped the attack from James Storm and immediately knocked. James' crashed onto the staircase; his hat falling off of his head. A.J. then picked Mercedes up via her waist and stood her up… well as vertically erect as a drunken Puerto Rican could stand. He then looked at James.

"Taking advantage of a drunk woman James?" A.J. looked at him in disgust, "that's disgusting."

James glared up at him using the banister of the staircase to help him up as he grabbed his hat and sent A.J. a disgusted look of his own. "You should know that she asked for it the crazy little slut."

Mercedes glared at him as she held her side leaning on the wall to keep herself from falling down.

A.J. kept his guard and watched as James walked away. "Who wants that crazy bitch anyway," he laughed, "ya right I have better things to do then mess with her."

A.J. rolled his eyes thinking. "Then why the hell were you trying to feel her up… disgusting prick."

Homicide had been walking leisurely through the hallways of the backstage area. He had established with the rest of LAX that he didn't want Mercedes part of their group, but there was no budging Konnan to re-think his decision of recruiting Mercedes. Why did he have to give the contract to Mercedes?

He didn't know but he sure as hell was grateful. If he was lucky Mercedes should be passed out by now and he'd have the pleasure of giving Konnan back the contract uttering a simple "Sorry Konnan but she was passed out." Although the _sorry _would be masked he'd make sure it sounded real.

What was Konnan's deal with Mercedes anyway? Did he have an infatuation with the woman or something? He had a right to know! But how to ask? He knew Konnan hadn't told them yet surely Hernandez was curious too and Ashley had mentioned a few words to him about Mercedes. And besides La Chula was curious about a lot of things Konnan's relationship with Mercedes probably crossed her curiosity a few times already. So what was the true deal with the two former 3LK members?

He'd have to wonder about that later as he came across A.J. Styles and a passed out Mercedes. Cue the Hallelujahs.

Homicide smiled and laughed inside, but kept the same cool look on his face walking toward A.J. who looked pretty upset as the drunk woman laid in his arms.

"Wow the girl passed out damn she can't even hold Bicardi?" he laughed looking at Mercedes for once her body not in a protective position. He then turned his head to look at A.J. a smirk making it's way to his lips.

A.J. looked at him confused.

"You… you're the one who got her drunk?" he looked up at him in shock but still didn't stand up from his seat on the stair case.

Homicide smirked. "I'm the one who just sent those dumb asses the bottle of Bicardi, man." He turned around, "So you can blame los gringos in doing that the bitch disserved it."

A.J. stood up immediately as he watched Homicide walk away. "You know you're a real bastard what the hell did she ever do to you… I don't get you LAX members… not helping her out and then getting her drunk!" A.J. tried keeping his voice low as not to awaken Mercedes who was now placed on the staircase.

Homicide walked away ignoring the man and only left the man with a loud sound of gun fire "BRRRRRRRRAAAATT!"

A.J. stood there glaring at the Puerto Rican's back as he walked away. There were answers he wanted now. He looked down at the sleeping Mercedes and shook his head wondering what to do with her now.

"What do you mean passed out!" Konnan yelled at Homicide.

"Man I mean she was sleeping on the staircase blacked out," Homicide said back as he reported back to the Spanish announce table.

Konnan had a look of fury on his face. "She couldn't have drunk that much Mercedes' isn't a drinker."

Ashley stepped in. "But Konnan when me and Hernandez saw her she could barely stand she sure looked like she was about to collapse."

Konnan looked at her as Hernandez nodded not saying a word. Konnan didn't back down though as he glared at Homicide before sitting back down.

"You're lucky… but this isn't the end."

Ashley watched as Konnan sat back down and placed the headset over his head.

"What's his deal with her anyway?" Homicide shook his head. "It's almost like he's in love with her… that crazy bitch." Homicide walked away wishing he had the bottle of Bicardi for himself at the moment.

Ashley watched him walk away confused at what was going on now. What did Konnan mean by saying 'this isn't the end'? What kind of plan did he have for them now?

The blonde woman sat on the ground and felt someone sit beside her.

"What's wrong?" Hernandez asked.

Ashley shook her head and then yawned placing her head on his muscular shoulder.

"Nothing just confused about all of this." She looked up at where Konnan was commentating the current match up.

Hernandez let out a long sigh. "Ya… me too Konnan won't say nothing but he sure as hell soon before Homicide blows up about it… I could care less just going with the flow kinda thing and doing what he says… I mean we gotta show los gringos we're the best you know that we Latinos aren't to be looked down upon and that's what Konnan wants… besides as far as I know he believes Mercedes has been discriminated against so he wants to help her."

Ashley nodded. "Ya I guess you're right."

'I just wish Konnan would tell us soon so we'd understand why we have to go through all this damn hassle.' She said to herself as she continued contemplating waiting for the show to end.

**Arieru: **Damn I know that was short but I've been having a writer's block for this story. Like whether or not I should make Mercedes join LAX because come on I could have fun with it either way, but then again I like it this way. Cue evil laughter. Next chapter should be fun finally we've gotten to it… gotten to what you ask? You just gotta wait.


	10. The Guy Is In Love With You BS!

**Forbidden Ecstasy **

**By: Areiru **

**Arieru: **Chapter 10 enjoy!

**Chapter 10: **

**The guy is in love with you… BS! **

Exhaustion is not a good thing especially if you were a Puerto Rican 25 year old with a headache from a major hangover. Just ask poor Brian Gerard a week ago.

Mercedes had growled at him again not wanting to hear anything from his mouth and B.G. in turn cringed at the volume the woman was yelling at.

"Hey, hey, Mercedes," he held her fists ready to take another hit at his abdomen, "none of that now come on girl I'm sorry I got you drunk."

Mercedes glared up at him, "Tell me that when you have James Storm kiss you!" She growled again and head butted him but only was knocked by the hit itself and bit her lip.

B.G. cussed loudly rubbing his forehead, "Mother-." He growled.

Kip sighed watching them and then shook his head if Mercedes treated B.G. like that he sure as hell didn't want to know how she'd treat an enemy. He hadn't known what to say or do but was happy when Mercedes decided to walk to the door.

The Puerto Rican gathered up all of her things not even looking at either of them.

B.G. sat angrily in a chair and had watched her not wanting to say anything else and he didn't even when she walked out the door.

**One Week Later **

It was a new week and a new day, well a dreaded day when it came to Mercedes. The woman hadn't always been so paranoid. Sure there were the times that she had to walk through a dark alley for a short cut at night and jumped at loud noises, but as she sat in her car she couldn't help but remember the abuse she suffered at the hands of Gail Kim. This time if it happened, she was sure that B.G. wouldn't try to help her.

But she sucked it up and then stepped out of her car, locked the door and set on gathering her bags from the trunk and bringing them into the women's locker room.

Her heart pulsed as she saw that many people were already there and that she was later then she intended to be. A few greeted her while others couldn't give a care.

Then it something happened, a hand from behind grabbed Mercedes shoulder and she quickly turned around to see Kip James and he gave her his same smile.

Mercedes more than jumped she let out a scream that had people looking at her and then received a 'your-crazy' look from Kip.

"What's wrong Mercedes," he looked at her confused and sighed.

Mercedes only shook her head and continued walking ignoring him angry at the intrusion and fright and then she settled in the eating area. Kip didn't give up and sat beside her looking at her.

"Mercedes," he sighed, "I know you don't like me but you gotta hear B.G. out he didn't mean to hurt you."

**Mercedes P.O.V. **

I looked at him. Great he was a rocket scientist. Of course I didn't like him… well I didn't before but after him saving my ass I guess you could say I've had a change of heart. So I told him straight out and received an extremely surprised look from one Kip James.

I gave him a smirk, "Who said I didn't like you," then I sighed, "in the past I didn't like you," I shrugged, "but you know after saving my ass I guess I could give you a chance just B.G.," then I growled changing the mood and making the air intense, "he just pissed me off… god I want to kick his fucking ass."

Kip shook his head at me and sighed. "Vicious."

I laughed looking back at him, "No… not vicious… viciously pissed," I sighed angrily, "you get hit on and kissed by James Storm and then you tell me how you'll feel."

Kip sighed, "No thank you," he shook his head laughing, "I'd rather die then kiss that man… god I wouldn't get the taste of beer out of my mouth."

I smirked, "Well I'm working on getting the taste out of my mouth." Then I laughed. "But don't think 'cause I'm in a better mood that I'm apologizing to B.G." I then stood up ready to go to the women's locker room.

He nodded at me. "Viciously pissed _and _hard headed… you're such a woman."

I lifted my eyebrow. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

He shook his head. "Nothing just that I see what B.G. means when he said that you are one hell of a Puerto Rican." He stood up and left… just left me and I flipped a birdie behind his back before going to the women's locker room.

**Normal P.O.V. **

Ashley watched as Mercedes walked into the locker room and only cast on her a look of neglect not to the point that she was completely ignoring her more as she didn't give a care about her any longer.

Ashley gave her a weak smile still thinking she was a bitch, but trying to get the woman drunk and take advantage of her gave her a small pain of guilt.

Mercedes walked into the bathroom and changed into a pair of black faded jeans and a white tight dress shirt that left some cleavage to be seen and then walked out looking at her. Ashley only looked back before returning to checking messages on her cell phone.

"So why aren't you with LAX?" Mercedes asked tying her shoes watching Ashley.

Ashley answered back but did not look at her. "Konnan's off on the commentator position while Nelson is off with Hernandez so that leaves me here not that I mind."

Mercedes smirked, "So getting sick of the guys aren't we?" she laughed.

Ashley shrugged and sighed, "No Konnan's off with another plan and he's planning something," she shrugged, "but this immigration storyline is sure as hell fun you know showing who's boss and getting paid."

Mercedes shook her head, "He's always one to shove his views up people's throats but hey," she shrugged and laid down on the bench, "he takes no shit and he's a legend but I figure once TNA management gets pissed enough LAX will be gone."

Ashley looked at her with an utter look of dismay, "Gone… we're not gonna be gone we're showing them to respect us you know you should do the same thing instead of hanging around some idiots like the James Gang."

Mercedes looked at her and shrugged, "I give you that they can be idiots but you should watch your mouth after what LAX did to me… I'm not joining."

Ashley smirked and shrugged, "Get that to Konnan not me the guy is in love with you if you ask me."

Mercedes looked at with a look of disgust, "Konnan is _not _in love with me he's like a brother," she shivered, "that would be like incest to us."

Ashley laughed, "A bit over dramatic but whatever," she stood up and began to walk to the door, "Konnan's our leader you know he might be crazy to the point I might think he needs to see a doctor but… no matter whether we like it or not he wants you with us," she shrugged, "and try not to be a bitch about it the guy seems like he's in love with you."

Ashley just laughed leaving Mercedes watching the door close with a 'what-the-hell-just-happened' look on her face. Then she shook her head and punched the wall thinking 'Bullshit like Konnan's in love with me he's nearly 16 years older than me.' The woman then sighed walking out of the locker room and was greeted by no one else then B.G.

He just looked at her rubbing his head a bit and they just stared at each other both of them to stubborn to respond with an 'I'm sorry'.

Mercedes wasn't going to stand there though so she did what she could only do… she walked past him and began to speed walk.

B.G. turned around and sighed grabbing her arm, "Mercedes come on girl," he looked down at her, "if you want an apology I gave you one but you didn't listen so I'll say it again I'm sorry."

Mercedes looked up at him and sighed. "So am I." She looked away. "I shouldn't have been such a bitch about it you know."

B.G. laughed, "Nahh it's all good I'd be worried if you didn't make such a fuss you know like good ol' 3LK times," he smirked, "remember when you wouldn't look at me for a month and how I got you to forgive me was buying you cheese cake."

Mercedes laughed looking up at him and smiling, "Yea but a way to a woman's heart is through her stomach," she patted her stomach but then looked up at him because she saw a look of panic in his eyes.

Before she could even turn around though the woman was grabbed roughly from her hair and thrown into a wall by James Storm and due to a vicious bump to her head she passed out leaving B.G. to fend for himself against AMW.

**Arieru: **I know it's short and choppy but I've been really sick lately and with midterms and studying I haven't been able to write anything without being yelled at, parents. Bottom line I suck at Biology and Geometry. Shoot me. Well I'm going to try to be better at this although now I have a lot to do in school including Drama Club so in my spare time I promise I'll add another chapter. Don't worry I know it was boring but something exciting will happen. And I was planning a surprise but after doing some thinking I decided against it so sorry if you expected something good. R&R come on I know there are some people still reading this story… so please inspire me and thank you to those who have commented… this chapter is dedicated to you!


	11. Two Words Gail Kim

**Forbidden Ecstasy **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **Well after a writer's block, school, and other things, but I'm back and as twisted as ever. Anyway enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 11: **

**Two Words… Gail Kim **

**Mercedes P.O.V.: **

Either I was drunk again (which would end in B.G. getting his ass kicked if he were the culprit) or the room was spinning either way it was the most annoying feeling I have yet to feel. The feeling was nauseating and I felt a sharp pain run from the top of my head to the back of my neck. Then I screamed a bit and jumped at seeing… my own reflection in the medical room's full length mirror. Can you say dumbass? I guess Kip did it for me.

"Dumbass it's your reflection." He laughed as he watched me a water bottle wedged between his legs as he sighed. "So how are you feeling kid?"

I sighed and gave him a slight dirty look before chuckling a bit. "Feel like I got hit by a bus… and yes the cliché is overused but I feel for those people now." I smirked up at him and stuck out my tongue a bit, "And don't you dare think that because I agreed to be friendly with you I'm not two seconds behind shoving my foot up your ass, comprende vato?"

He just looked at me surprised and laughed. He stood up from the metal chair he was sitting on and opened the door shouting.

"Good news, our girl is back to her normal moody self!" Some other men then laughed including Ron who thank good god in heaven was finally home in TNA.

The guys consisting of Ron 'The Truth' Killings and B.G. James came in. B.G. had the skin above his eyebrow stitched back together and I groaned.

"Damn looks like it hurts." I cringed a bit as I looked at him, "What happened?"

He looked at me and sighed.

"Well James Storm decided to attack you and I tried saving your ass to end up getting hit with a beer bottle to the head," he sounded not too happy about it, "to put it bluntly."

I nodded and laid back down, "Well, would it help if I told you I'm sorry."

B.G. nods.

"I know that already Mercedes, but this thing with James Storm I can't always be trying to safe your ass." He looked at me harshly it even caused Ron to stare with a 'what-the-hell' look on his face. Kip also looked back at him as B.G. sighed.

I nodded shocked myself sure B.G. did get mad but he was always cool about it unless it was someone in his family like his father. I don't even think B.G. ever spoke to me (3LK or post-3LK) his voice was a completely different tone... this didn't make sense.

"I know B.G. but this is my problem not yours," I sighed hearing for once (surprisingly) how unthankful I sounded so I added quickly, "but I do appreciate your help really I do B.G. and Kip."

Kip nodded and smiled slightly.

"No problem Mercedes anytime w-." he was immediately cut off by B.G.

B.G. looked at him then back to me.

"Mercedes you don't need trouble with AMW _and _LAX that's complete suicide," he sighed rubbing his face trying to calm down and looked at me, "look I don't know what to do to he-."

Again another man was cut off I could only hope that this time it wasn't… and yes it was… a stranger… placing 2 cents into everything aren't we Mr. Daniels?

I looked up to see Christopher Daniels smirking.

"Well I guess we can baby-sit for a while then." He smirked cockily as A.J. Styles joined by his side looking into the room.

Ron looked at them and waited for my reply.

B.G. and Kip looked up at the two with a look of confusion.

"Baby-sit? What in the seven hells do you mean?" I looked up at them adjusting from my position (yet again I can't get rest) and sat down on the bed I was on.

"We've been watching you," A.J. laughed a bit, "who can't watch the disgusting things James Storm did to you- by the way you still haven't thanked me for saving your ass when James Storm was all over you." He took a pause for me to thank him which I did looking down at the ground and sighing.

"Thank you." He then grinned and looked to his partner.

"You see we've been having troubles with Gail we _want_ those titles," he looked at me again, "and that's where you come in."

Ron leaned against the wall watching them with a surprised look on his face but his lips were turned into a smirk.

B.G. looked stunned.

"What do you mean Styles she doesn't need problems with AMW."

I then looked at B.G. with a 'shut-up-this-is-interesting' look on my face then smirked. B.G. groaned again before putting his whole attention on the conversation hoping that whatever will happen would keep me safe.

"Come on B.G. this is cool," I then looked at him and Kip, "you scared of competing with A.J. and Daniels if they win the titles or something? Remember you gotta finish up this thing with Team 3D before you can get at the titles." I grinned and laughed as Kip looked away with a 'shit-she-found-us-out-look' B.G. then sighed in defeat.

"It's not even like what I'd say will stop you," he then shrugged looking at Ron who was just thinking about what possible decsion I would make, "so it's your decision whether you join (insert sarcasm here) the two _gods _of the X-Division."

Christopher Daniels laughed and smirked at him and A.J. replied with his, as the women crazy about him would say, charming smile that melts the heart.

I stood up finally feet on the floor but held rapidly onto Ron's shoulder to escape falling down on my ass. He held onto me and wrapped his arm around my waist so I wouldn't fall.

I then grinned over to Christopher Daniels and A.J. Styles and smiled.

"I'd kick Gail's ass any day," I gave them an innocent smile.

Daniels laughed, "Ok just make sure you don't get us disqualified and it's all good from there." He and A.J. began to walk out of the room but then I stopped them.

"When do I start?" I asked and A.J. just turned around and smiled.

"Next week."

Then the two left. My new partners in crime, one a man who saved my ass, and the other a man who I wished I could kick in the ass because of his cockiness. So with these mixed feelings about them why would I join? Two simple words… Gail Kim. The woman who I knew I could beat if I put my mind too it… and hey while we're at it I could probably add in a few pay back tricks of my own directed toward Storm… drunk bastard.

**Arieru: **Finally! Thought that it wouldn't come now did you… and don't worry L.A.X. will come soon. I tried a new writing style in just using Mercedes point of view so give me your opinion on that because it was fun to write. When I get to know the other characters (dude I sound weird when I say that) so they don't seem OOC'ed I'll do it in their Point of views… but I hope you all enjoyed. This chapter and the next when I get done writing it is dedicated to LycanQueen54who deserves to kick my ass but also motivates me not to be lazy and helps to get my ass to writing this story!!! Check out some of her stories when you get the chance they're awesome! And as always please write and inspire a young authoress (gives you puppy dog eyes) think of the children.


	12. This Is How You Get a Man

**Forbidden Ecstasy **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **Ok this is another chapter that I'm surprised I actually managed to finish. Don't you love me? First off the Knockout thing will only be understood by those who understand my love for Ai's poems… who you gotta read they are so creepy and hard hitting they don't leave your mind alone.

**Chapter 12: **

**This Is How You Get A Man **

Mercedes looked at Roosevelt and sighed.

"Yes A.J. Styles and Christopher Daniels is that a problem?" she lifted her eyebrow.

He laughed, "Those fine ass boys," he bit his lip, "I don't care if A.J.'s married he's still gotta a fine little tight ass and Christopher hell that man is _handsome_."

She looked at him wide eyed and shivering. "Why did you have to say that?" As she laid on her bed she covered her head with the pillow. "I gotta work with these men I can't be thinking about A.J.'s tight ass or how fine Daniels is."

He sat on her ass and grinned.

"Oh really so I take that as you thought about it before," he sat on her taking the pillow off her head.

"Admit it Mercedes," he laughed, "you're working with some _fine _ass men."

She shook her head blushing, "They're my co-workers Rosie and they're married and Daniels has a kid I'm not to sure about A.J. though but that's not the point," she sighed, "I don't like them like that you know that."

He laughed and then sighed. "You know what could make this _so _much easier on your little Puertorriqueña self?"

She looked up at him and lifted her eyebrow, "Enlighten me."

He looked at her and grinned, "Don't you realize that all you gotta do is find your man girl," he laughed hugging her, "get married, have kids, buy a big ol' house with a white picket fence, go to the Girl Scout meetings, sell Avon, and bake cookies."

By that time Mercedes glared pushing him away, "Shut up."

Roosevelt sighed and hugged her.

"Oh come on Dezzie don't tell me you haven't thought of looking for a good Puerto Rican boy outside and inside the bed that'd make you happy," he laughed as she blushes, "see why you don't look in Brooklyn perhaps a certain _notorious_ man."

Mercedes pushed him away again.

"Oh don't go there ok," she stood up getting her things for a nice long shower, "you know I will never get with someone like this _notorious _man who I sure as hell know who you're speaking of so," she stuck out her tongue like a toddler and flashed him a birdie, "screw off."

Roosevelt laughed and smiles, "Betch."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye then turned to get into her shower while a few minutes later Roosevelt raided her closet stealing anything that would be unflattering to her figure and only leaving her with tight fitted clothing, and a pair of leather pants she hadn't worn at all. The Puerto Rican then ran to his room getting his car key and wrote a note on how much he would surprise her when he came back.

-A few days later… Next Impact Taping-

"I," cue grinding of teeth, "am going to kill you Roosevelt!" Her legs were barely covered by a black, red, and white frilled skirt, her blouse consisted of only a black tube top that didn't cover all too much, and the only coverage of a red bolero jacket leaving the woman's flat stomach for view.

Roosevelt only grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm telling you girl all you need is a man." He had just finished her hair and had sent her to put on her clothes when she discovered that the only decent outfit was this.

Eyebrow lifted and mouth turned into a crazy 'You-are-so-dead' scowl she grabbed her bag and hit him with it until he squealed for mercy.

"Ok I'm sorry but you are so gonna get a fine ass man wearing something like that." He tried complementing her.

"Looking like a whore," she groaned, "oh great it's not enough that the lot of us live up to the word Knockout having most of us come from WWE but now _I _have to look like a whore." She tapped her foot which was clad in a 2-inch pointed toe black boot.

He laughed nervously, "Don't get all Ai metaphorical ok; being a knockout is a good thing now back in the day it meant a slut not now." He stood up and brushed himself off and smiled.

"Now my lady your carriage awaits." He offered her his arm as he walked her out to her car.

Mercedes ended up giving him a light slap in the head, "You're such a dork."

-Meanwhile where LAX is-

Ashley was set on talking to Konnan who was giving a helpful speech of how he made it into the business while Shawn (Hernandez) was having a go at the punching bag going as intensely as dodging invisible shots to the head, Homicide was doing well at the speed bag the rapid sound of his punches following a consistent rhythm.

"But I don't see why we don't just go for the Tag Team Titles when AMW has it I can take on Gail and if I get trouble with her there's always you Konnan." She sighed as she was beginning to get bored with the discrimination storyline.

Konnan took a sip of his water and nodded.

"Nahh chica I don't want you going down like that we'll wait 'til those prissy white boys Daniels and Styles get the titles then Hernandez and Homicide got it from there."

They both took a glance at those being spoken of who were undergoing their daily workout routines. These (not to mention single) men were hard at work it wasn't hard to figure out why LAX was popular despite their heal status. They had great looking men who also had talent along with Konnan who had serious entertaining microphone skills.

Ashley sighed again and decided to lie down on the gym floor mat.

"I guess though with Gail Kim on AMW's side it will probably be a hell of a long time 'til A.J. and Christopher Daniels get the titles." She closed her eyes hanging around the backstage area was fun but she didn't know to many of the superstars and many of the men who didn't have a girlfriend kept on flirting with her. At least she had Senshi to talk to having some of the members of The Rottweilers was comforting, but hanging around with some of the more flirtatious X-Division stars did irritate a bit. What did they think flirting would do? Nothing she was here to make a name with LAX not date, well, not until she grew used to the business and can handle something else.

Konnan looked at her, "Sometime wrong muchacha?" He groaned as he stood up from the ground his hip aching from the stress.

Ashley only shook her head and didn't open her eyes.

He coughed and nodded looking at Homicide and Hernandez. "Come on Nelson, Shawn we gotta get ready ok." He walked slowly over to the door hoping that his hip would ease up soon.

Homicide nodded retrieving his towel and wiping the sweat off of his face while Hernandez did the same looking over at Ashley who had her hands over her forehead closing her eyes and thinking. He grinned as he walked over to her and picked her up scaring the woman that she let out a small shriek then laughing along with him.

"So what's wrong Ash?" He looked at her as he carried her out of the gym; Nelson lifted his eyebrow a bit watching the two but then shrugged as he followed Konnan's lead.

Ashley meanwhile was surprised at the man's strength and how he could carry her with ease as she laughed.

"Shawn I could walk you know," she laughed and smiled.

He grinned. "I know but you looked like you'd never move and I didn't want to leave you behind." He then set her on her feet as she looked up and laughed.

"It's not like I was complaining." She stated. He smirked.

"Well I gotta hit the shower but I'll carry you again if you'd like," he then walked to the LAX locker room with Homicide leaving Konnan and Ashley to help set up to Spanish announce table.

-Back with Mercedes-

Mercedes tried ignoring the stares and the 'who-is-that's she received from the male roster of TNA as she walked through the hallway ready to knock out anyone who was daring enough to touch her. As her eye's watched the ground she was walking on Mercedes didn't get the chance to see who exactly saw her.

Homicide bit his lip and poked Hernandez to get his attention and pointed at Mercedes not even knowing it was the woman he had made his enemy since he could only see her back. He took in the way this mystery woman swung her hips and how her body moved as she walked. Hernandez sighed and said.

"Not for me man I don't go for the easy looking girls." He said.

Homicide licked his lips and grinned, "Neither do I but look at her a fine ass mami I gotta say."

He then looked on in shock as Mercedes finally found A.J. Style and was talking to him. The woman could easily be recognized now and his jaw dropped and he wished he hadn't said what he just did. Hernandez was equally dumbfounded but then laughed at seeing Homicide's expression.

"Oh I wonder how Konnan will be when he sees her dressed like that."

**Arieru: **2 chapters in one week… Why? Because I'm sick and it's snowing out that's why. So comment please and thank you!


	13. I Hope They Win

**Forbidden Ecstasy **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **Sorry for not updating I was planning too but drama practice has gotten in the way along with the fact that last week was my school's spirit week and I'm kinda competitive like that so I was trying to get the Sophomore's to win. But o well there is no motivation in the sophomore class in my school so screw it. Here we go since I'm sick and at home I'll write!

**Chapter 13: **

**I Hope They Win **

"Um... wow," Ron looked confused beyond believe as he rubbed his jaw looking away from the woman.

Kip grinned happily, "Wow Mercedes you did this for me you shouldn't have." He sarcastically stood up and gave her a hug only to hear a growl radiate from the woman's throat as she moved away.

B.G. shook his head and laughed, "Remind me to get back at Roosevelt for you," he shook his head as he drunk a bit of his water and couldn't help but laugh again at the woman's expression.

"Shut up," She looked at both members of the James Gang. They didn't in fact because her expression was hysterical they laughed harder cueing the woman to shout. "Brian Gerard you little bastard-."

She was cut off by Christopher Daniels who was in the room with them. He wasn't used to the bunch of people but was warming up to them.

"Don't worry CeCe they're not used to scantily clad women so they must giggle like prepubescent children whenever in the presence of one." He grinned while Ron laughed at Daniels' sharp wit.

Mercedes looked at him, "Thanks," then remembered what he said, "hey I'm not scantily clad."

Daniels looked at her as Mercedes looked at her short wide belt that many had the audacity to call a skirt along with her naval showing white tube top and bolero jacket that didn't allow anything to be covered up.

"Shut up," She turned away as she understood his point, "and since when do you get to call me by a nickname Christopher?"

He laughed, "Since you decided to work with me and A.J." He finally acknowledged the man standing beside him. A.J. only gave them both a smile and laughed.

"Now, now guys we gotta focus on our work." He grinned, "We have a match against AMW today and who do you guys think will interrupt when Gail interrupts first."

Everyone's head turned toward Mercedes; meanwhile, Mercedes looked around sarcastically and shrugged.

"I don't know who?" she smirked.

A.J. laughed, "You Mercedes," he smirked and then smiled, "now we want you to interrupt this is Slammiversary this is for the titles."

Daniels interrupted looking at his partner.

"Don't you think that's too soon?"

Mercedes shook her head impatiently.

"Oh _hell _no, don't you guys want those titles?" she asked and smirked knowing their answer so she didn't wait for it, "you know you guys need me how many times did you try getting the titles and failed?"

With an eyebrow lift and a big grin plastered on her face, she watched as they both stayed quiet.

Mercedes then walked out of the room again receiving the looks she had the last week. That week she was angry at the fact that she wasn't allowed to get involved in the match that A.J. and Christopher were in, but she made it up to herself by figuring out a plan that would let Roosevelt give her clothes back. Unfortunately, the plan hadn't worked and she was stuck yet another week in her skimpy clothes. At least she had the pleasure of taking out her anger at a guy who offered her a twenty-dollar bill for a little 'something-something' and gave him the 'something-something' which to her translated into a hard kick in the family jewels… followed by her running for her life. That was only a small recap of what the week had been like for the 25 year old Puerto Rican.

From the backstage area they all could hear the Slammiversary music hit along with info about tonight's matches.

B.G. grinned and stood up along with Kip.

"Now let us play Bingo." He laughed leaving the room after referring to their Bingo Hall Match with Team 3D.

Ron shook his head standing up. "Damn puns," he laughed, "Well I'm gonna hit the showers Mercedes ok." He hugged her and grinned doing a dance move before walking out of the room.

Mercedes grinded her teeth a bit as she thought. "Well your match is one of the last," she sat down crossing her legs, "let's waste our time together now shouldn't we boys?" She smiled as they both shrugged and sat together playing a game of cards.

**Meanwhile, With L.A.X. **

Homicide was grateful that Konnan hadn't made a comment about Mercedes; it would help ease off his embarrassment of actually finding the woman attractive. However, Shawn wouldn't let him forget it as he looked over at Konnan.

Konnan had been out of it during this week but the guys hadn't bothered to ask him at all. They just figured it was due to his hip. Homicide was excited because he had actually managed to talk Konnan out of giving them a break from working out and he would get to spend tomorrow, Father's Day, with his son. Hernandez, he figured was going home. Nelson didn't know what Ashley was up to but he figured she'd be out doing her own thing.

In a coy way Hernandez looked at Konnan, "So you think what's-her-name will be with the James Gang Charles?" He took a glance at Homicide before looking back at the leader of L.A.X.

Konnan who was busy writing something on a laptop as Shawn continued staring at him.

"Her name's Mercedes," his words were quick and spoken rapidly as Shawn got up to see what Konnan was typing. Konnan immediately saved the file and shut the laptop down. "You should know that Shawn," he shrugged, "and I don't know whether or not she's gonna be with them gringos, why?"

Shawn looked surprised and shrugged looking at Homicide for a second and smiled.

"No reason at all."

The guys stood there in silence Shawn trying to contain his laughter and Nelson looking at him biting his tongue and figuring a way on how to get the man back.

As if to break the silence Ashley came into the room her whole body wet and her white t-shirt clinging to her body as she sighed.

Nelson was the first one to speak up, "I guess you'll learn next time I warn you to bring an umbrella." He grinned receiving a look from the woman.

"Oh come on man cut her some slack anyone coulda been fooled by the weather," Shawn couldn't help but notice the bra she was wearing due to the view her wet, white shirt allowed people's eyes.

Not noticing his wandering eyes Ashley rung out her hair and sighed shivering.

"I hate the rain," she placed her things on the table in front of Konnan who again looked deep in thought.

Shawn looked at both of them before getting her attention again.

"Wanna borrow one of my shirts?" He went through his gym bag and handed her an oversized LAX shirt.

Ashley chuckled a bit, "Wearing our own merchandise?" She smiled and grabbed the shirt before finding another room to change in then walking back out. "It looks like I'm melting."

Nelson grinned. "Better then the witch in Oz you know Chula don't you think Shawn."

He nodded.

"Girl you look good in anything, and its got a hoodie if you get wet again." He smirked and then took the privilege of lying down on the couch.

Ashley took a second to blush wildly to the amusement of Nelson who kept his comment to himself.

"So I've been hearing a rumor." She said sitting on the couch next to Hernandez.

Nelson nodded sitting down next to Konnan who was again in his own little world.

"Konnan man what's wrong?" He looked at him.

Konnan shook his head.

"Nothing man you know my hip ain't been too cool with me." He limped over to a more comfortable chair. "Now what's going on?"

Shawn moved his head from the pillow onto Ashley's lap and smirked up at her casually.

"Ash said she heard a rumor." He repeated.

All of them nodded.

"And what is it Chula?" Nelson asked.

"A.J. Styles and Christopher Daniels seem like they're getting their own 'Gail Kim' in a way," she looked at them, "so I was talking to Brandon and besides the fact that he seems like he doesn't give a damn about this rumor he helped me figure it out."

Nelson grinned at the thought of the man he helped train in the business. "He's a damn smart ass guy."

Shawn laughed and Ashley nodded.

Konnan smiled a bit acknowledging the man known as Senshi.

"So what did he help you figure out?"

Ashley blushed at Shawn's action but then decided to let him stay there before answering Konnan with one of her own.

"Who's been having trouble with Gail Kim?"

Konnan's eyes widened as the other two were still stuck thinking.

"Mercedes?" He said her name a bit anxiously.

Ashley nodded in return, "I mean it only makes sense if this rumor is correct doesn't it?"

Konnan nodded remembering the conversation he had had with Ashley the week before; they were set on going after A.J. and Christopher after they won the titles from AMW.

Nelson grinned happily.

"Oh really."

Shawn nodded. "Well this is interesting."

Konnan limped over to the coat rack and grabbed his coat.

Ashley looked up at him urgently. "Where are you going?"

Konnan walked to the door hoping he wouldn't have to use a cane. "To see the match."

They all watched as Konnan left the room and Nelson smiled.

"I hope they win."

**Arieru: **So there we go another chapter so yay for us right. I hope you like it despite the shortness so please tell me what you think about it!


	14. Happy Bastard's Day

**Forbidden Ecstasy **

**By: Arieru **

**Arieru: **-dodges thrown object- Yes I realize it has been 6 months and honestly I was thinking of killing this story. I know everything that's going to happen it's just _making _it happen that's the problem. Yes the comatose known as a 'writer's block' had gotten to me to, but I started writing this at my lunch at work. So I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 14: **

**Happy Bastard's Day **

I grinned in satisfaction as I departed from A.J.'s car.

"You worked it out there Mercedes so hwo you feel beating Gail?" He pulled his window down and asked me.

I beamed favoring his question ready to start gloating.

"Pretty damn good!" I answered him and then waved good bye. I heard his car engine rev up and he tore through the barrio.

I ran a hand through tangled bed hair as I shuffled through my bag for my house keys. I didn't come home the night of Slammiversary. After helping A.J. and Chris finally win _their _titles, I went out to celebrate with the guys and others. Flirtation goes through me when I'm a bit tipsy, so it wasn't surprising that I spent a lot of time with the Naturals and my boys Sonjay, Jay, and Chris Sabin. At least they had respect for me enough to let me share a room with Traci Brooks instead of one of them, but you could imagine how pissed I was when I found out that the hotel was 3 miles from my house and, insert horror movie music here, I had no money on my broke ass, but luckily it was A.J. who offered me a ride back home, he was really such a sweetheart.

I recalled of how fun last night was as I shuffled through my purse for my house keys and unlocked the door. Pointing out that I unlocked the door you would expect it to open. It is such a frustrating dilemma when a door doesn't open when it's unlocked, it completely destroys the victorious feeling one gets when unlocking said door, but as I pushed I found a barrier. After managing to get the door open a bit, I peered in seeing that my 10 foot bookcase was in front of the door.

"What the fuck?" I pushed my 125 pound weight upon the door knocking over the bookshelf and heard the glory of gravity at hand when the bookshelf crashed onto the floor with my collection of romance novels.

Reinforced barrier on _my _door! Shit! That equaled something unpleasant had happened while I was gone. It didn't take me long to figure what it was and prove my assumptions correct the minute I entered the kitchen.

Roosevelt sat at the table a cup of coffee in his delicate grasp. He smiled at me; I frowned and shook my head in disapproval.

"How long are you going to allow this to happen to you?" I placed my bag down upon the table top. Intuitively he raised a finger over the newly formed scab on his eyebrow.

"It was my fault Mercedes don't worry." I groaned in response taking our first aid kit from the top of the refrigerator. I had hoped dust would form on it before I had to use it again, but not even a thin layer of dust rose as I opened it.

"I knew he would go take you drinking and look where it got you for agreeing, so _yes _it is kind of _your _fault." I shouted back at him and uncapped the hydrogen peroxide dipping a cotton swab into it.

"You really don't need to." He muttered back at me fresh tears threatening to flow down his bruised cheek.

"No llorando **(No crying)**," I locked eyes with him threatening him not to cry as I spread the peroxide over the cut, "I'll take care of you ok, it's father's day, our movie marathon day don't think I'm letting you forget that you make the best homemade ice cream, let me help." I said quickly changing the subject. Like me, Roosevelt had a bastard for a father. Unlike my mother, his was left with the debts his scandalous father left her when he mysteriously disappeared. We all believed he was in Puerto Rico.

He smirked lightly remembering the tradition.

"What happened to Bastard's Day? He tried not to scream as the peroxide foamed over his infected cut. He was such a wimp when it came to pain made me wonder how he stayed gay.

"Ya, well I really shouldn't be swearing in front of you with you like this." I placed a band aid over his cut and inspected the rest of his face.

"Ever so courteous," he laughed then looked over my skimpy outfit, "but you're not getting your clothes back."

I giggled. "No, my kindness isn't for my clothes back, though that'll be a nice constellation prize, it's for the addition of chocolate chip cookie dough in the ice cream." I placed the peroxide back in the kit as he rolled his eyes. I didn't tell him how I enjoyed the attention I received from my new clothes because he would probably never give them back to me.

"Wish granted." He nodded standing up and beginning to work on the ice cream as I kissed his cheek.

"Good," I took a look at him again knowing he'd be fine after some best friend TLC, "I'll go get our videos."

**Regular P.O.V. (With Konnan) **

After Nelson left with his son, Konnan took the liberty to look through some photographs. He marveled over the father-son relationship that he never had. He wished he had a son of his own; perhaps he did knowing of the nights he spent in Mexico in various women's beds. At least there weren't as many in the 'child support' category, only 3 daughters that he knew of. Those 3 never even lifted a finger to call the man and wish him a Happy Father's Day.

Ashley had been very somber the whole day even when Nelson's son was trying to cheer her up. Hernandez took the privilege of taking her to a carnival after phoning up to New York and wishing his father a happy day.

Lifting himself up from his chair, Konnan outwardly cursed at his hip. He didn't want to stay in his house all day, it just wasn't his thing. As long as he didn't bump into any of his _ungrateful _daughters he would be fine. Slipping into his 1989 Ford Mustang he lifted the visor of his car down to peer at a picture and smiled lightly. It was a picture of his favorite daughter, no younger than 6 sitting on the stoop of some beat up Manhattan project. She held a bushel of white daffodils clustered into the grip of her small hands, bright brown eyes shone in the sunlight and long curly black hair held back in a braid. He placed the visor back up smiling something forlorn before driving down the road. If she could visit him and call him 'daddy', than he could die forever a happy man, but it was never going to be that way. This was the last picture of her, before she was taken out of his life.

"Me hace falta, mi hija." **(I miss you very much, my daughter) **

**Regular P.O.V. (With Roosevelt) **

Roosevelt stood up tucking Mercedes into the sofa with a large mint green colored comforter.

"In the end it seems I'm the one always taking care of you girl." He chuckled a bit to himself as subconsciously Mercedes knitted her eyebrows together mumbling a faint _'bastard'_.

After stepping over the hurtle of books that spilled when Mercedes forced the door ajar, Roosevelt opened the front door and saw a small brown package on the door step. After picking it up and picking up the mail he set to ripping through the package before letting out a sharp gasp.

"Oh god th-these are-." He looked astonished at the contents of the box, and then stared back at Mercedes.

**Arieru: **I hope you all enjoyed that! Short and choppy I know. To tell the truth I was beginning to give up on this story, but since it's my only one (since I quit Pieces of a Dream). I hope all of you will stay tuned it. I apologize for the long ass _hiatus _period, summer just got the best of me but hopefully I will get another chapter up by the end of the month.


End file.
